Storm Of Change
by EroCocoLocoXD
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi accidently have a drunken night of passion gone wrong, which to them is a huge blur and they agree to forget and continue like normal. Seven weeks pass and Iruka starts getting sick in the morning, what could be wrong? Mpreg XD
1. Chapter 1

**Storm Of Change**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter one: It all happens with a few drinks and misunderstandings.

A/N: Hello...I've decided to do another story with the help of my good friend **Peanut26**....Well that's if you guys like it to continue, please tell me what you think.

* * *

"Urgh.." Came a hoarse voice, a tanned arm rose and covered their owners face from the blinding beam of sunshine that pierced through skin. Slowly eye lids opened up to reveal hazy brown eyes, sleep residing in the corners and both eyes extremely blood shot, a sudden pain shot through the mans head causing him to turn to the side, away from the window that the sun was shining through. Slowly massaging his forehead the tanned man opened his eyes once more, his who body tensing when he saw a mop of silver hair next to him and a pale hand resting just by his face.

_K-Kakashi?No it can't be.._ Slowly lifting a tanned hand and moving some silver strands out of the way the tanned man froze once more. _It is! Oh my Kami...What to do-_ Another shot of pain hit the mans head once again, causing him to close his eyes and hiss a little to loudly. The silver haired man beside him, the one named Kakashi moved onto his back and stirred in his sleep.

"Grrhk" Slowly stretching his pale arms after wiping his eyes, Kakashi turned his face to the person next to him and froze, his mis matched eyes as wide as they can be. "Iruka?.." Came his rough whisper, clearing his throat straight after, while the man named Iruka swallowed hard and continued to stare,

"K-Kakashi...Please say that we are just sharing a bed.." Worry filled brown eyes continued to stare at the pale man beside him, who had lifted the covers, taking a peek and sighed as he flung his head back onto the pillow.

"..If I said that I'd be lying.." Feeling Iruka tense Kakashi looked over, groaning some more as he covered his face with his hands. It seemed they both had no recognition of the previous night and were suffering from its after effects, hang over; Iruka moved the sheet and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, hissing as a whole new pain shot up his spine.

"Oh fuck!.." He hissed a tanned hand immediately tending to the sore back, "Least that questions answered.." He muttered to himself. Kakashi looked at the tanned back apologetically, his mismatched eyes lingering on the scar that ran along the tanned canvas.

"If you want you could rest here Iruka-sensei.." The normality of the added suffix calmed the man a little, it meant things remained the same.

"No that's fine Kakashi-sensei..I have marking to do.." Iruka scanned the bedroom floor, when he found one piece of clothing that was his, he bent over and picked it up, and started putting on his boxers, standing up when he yanked them up to his waist. Slowly turning around the man bowed to his superior. "My apologies..I really don't know what happened, and -" Kakashi having put on his boxers when Iruka did got out of bed and stretched, it seemed he had quickly put on his mask as well.

"Iruka don't worry about it, both of us must have been completely wasted...I'm sorry for..What I did to you.." Iruka straightened up and looked around for the rest of his clothing, frowning when none of his other clothes were in sight. "As we can't remember what happened, how about we forget completely?" Iruka nodded and smiled.

"I can agree to that..Erm Kakashi-sensei..Just where would my clothes be?" The silver haired Jonin scratched his head and scanned his side of the room, clicking his teeth he walked out the bedroom door and stopped in his steps. Iruka following the man out of the room had done what Kakashi done, both staring wide eyed at the trail of clothing scattered across the floor.

"I think I found them.." Iruka laughed half heartedly and walked past the pale man, picking up what was his as he followed the trail, Kakashi doing the same. Once the tanned man was dressed he bowed once more to Kakashi and left, luckily Kakashi was sent on a string of missions so it wasn't like he would bump into the silver haired man any time soon.

**[------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Seven weeks later....

"Urghh.." Iruka sat beside the toilet and let his head rest against the wall, this wasn't the first time being sick in the morning has happened, it's been starting as soon as he woke up, feeling light headed and nauseous and then darting straight for the toilet and before he can think he throws up. Feeling it was safe to move away from the toilet he flushed it and walked towards the sink, slowly brushing his teeth and clearing the rest of vomit remains out with mouthwash, thinking that he might just have a virus Iruka continued his normal routine, getting dressed and off the the academy to start his day of teaching to the soon to be Genin's.

All the students stared at their teacher with worried eyes as the man gagged a little while writing on the chalk board. Iruka had seemed very unfocused recently, and as caring, good students they worried. A small red haired girl with small tribal markings on her face put up her hand, to which Iruka allowed her to speak up with a simple nod.

"Sensei are you okay? You seem a little flushed.." The caring tone made the man smile.

"Ah Minami I'm fine th-" And with that the man took off out the door, his students all blinking and sharing looks to one another before getting out of their seats and looking down the hall,

"Where did Iruka-sensei go?" Came one boy with a wild nest of hair, the red headed girl looked sad as she looked up and down the hall.

"Crow-kun I don't know..Maybe he's going to be sick.." The boy named Crow ruffled his nest of hair and frowned.

"Does that mean he's ill?" The whole class gasped, one child with huge glasses and a bowl hair cut sniffed.

"He's been ill for a while then.." All the students nodded and walked back into the room, closing the door behind them.

"What if he's dying??" Came a worried tone from a blonde girl with cropped bunches; even though she was extremely short her voice managed to reach the pitch of an announcing judge. The whole class gasped and started to panic.

"Oh Tera-chan don't say that!!" Minami screamed, her eyes watering from the thought of her dear sensei dying. The door opened and a rough looking Iruka peered into the room.

"Class sorry for my sudden departure, can you all return to your seats.." His foot wasn't even in the room when he got bombarded by his students, all of them hugging him and crying. Panicking the man fell on the floor looking at each of his crying students with wide eyes. "Eh? What's wrong!"

"T-Tera said your d-dying!!" One student cried,

"D-Don't die s-sensei.."

"D-Die?" He frowned, what suddenly came over his students. "Tera that isn't a very nice thing to say.." He scolded the blonde girl, who was crying a river. After giving up on trying to convince his students, the man waited for them to calm down, when they finally calmed, he made them return to their seats and explain things more clearly.

"So..Your telling me, because I've looked flushed and become unfocused..You think I'm dying?" He repeated, while his students all nodded and wiped their noses.

"Sensei, you've been looking extremely ill recently...Maybe you should go to the hospital.." Sighing the man rubbed his head,

"If I got to the hospital, will you guys cheer up?" The whole class nodded and Iruka got up from his chair. "Well until I go to the hospital, you guys have to do well today then.."

"Awww! I hate tests!" They moaned when the man grabbed a pile of test papers and flashed a cheeky grin.

**[------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Inhaling Iruka eyed up the entrance to the hospital, he'll most probably run into Sakura as the pink haired student was spending most of her time working in the hospital while Naruto was off training.

Ah thinking about the blond haired, ramen obsessed ninja made Iruka feel extremely lonely. Clearing his thoughts, the brown haired Chunin started walking towards the entrance.

_It's nice that my student's care, but is this really necessary, I'll only be wasting valuable nursing time.._ The receptionist looked up and gave a blinding smile to the tanned man when he reached her.

"Hello how may I help you?" Iruka cleared his throat but before he could speak he got tapped on the shoulder,

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here? Your not injured or sick are you?" Looking over his shoulder Iruka smiled,

"Ah Sakura, actually I think I have a virus.." Sakura frowned from her ex-sensei's comment.

"A virus?.."

"Yeah I've been getting sick in the morning and some times during the day.." Thinking the pink haired Kunoichi stared at the man,

"Hmm..That sounds odd..Well..I won't prescribe anything to you at the moment, so I have to research what it may be..Until then maybe you should just eat soluble foods, drink lots of water.." Iruka nodded and gave a smile,

"Thanks, I'll do that then.." Waving good bye Iruka walked out of the entrance, Sakura continued to frown as she watched him leave.

"Hmm..Odd but it-"

"Sounds like morning sickness.." Blinking the pink haired medic nin turned to her master, Tsunade stood next to her also watching the brown haired ninja walk out.

"Tsunade-sama..That can't be, he's male.." The busty blonde nodded,

"Leave this case to me Sakura..Don't breathe a word to anyone.." Nodding Sakura watched the Hokage walk out of the hospital next. Hazel eyes narrowed as the blonde watched Iruka stroll in the opposite direction, clicking her tongue the woman moved her bangs out of her face as a breeze blew past.

_If it is that..This could get interesting.._

* * *

TBC...But that depends on you lot really :) no point in writing a story no one likes :D

EroCocoLoco ~ x x x x x

Read and review please :)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Breaking of absurd news?**

**A/N: Ah :] I'm so glad that you guys liked the idea and story and wished for it to continue, thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you guys can keep it up :D I love to hear what you think about it :D. EroLoco x x x x x x Oh yeah sorry it's really short..And spelling mistakes and such, I've come over with a cold I think and It's making me sneeze and urgh..Well obviously I sneeze haha..But over all I feel like crap....**

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk with a load of documents surrounding her, Shizune was standing behind the seated woman and was reading the documents and notes that the busty woman had in front of her.

"Shizune!..I can't concentrate with you breathing down my neck, make me some coffee.." The black haired woman jumped and started to sweat.

"Ah y-yes of course Tsunade-sama.." The blonde woman watched her assistant dart out of the room before letting out a exhausted sigh, massaging her temples as she did; she had been up all night trying to see any possible illness the man could be having, all lead back to one thing.

_Pregnancy...It can't possibly be that, it defies the male anatomy.._ Groaning the woman grabbed a scroll and started to write some more notes, blinking, she looked at what she just wrote down.

"This doesn't make any sense.." When Shizune returned, Tsunade and the documents had vanished, looking slightly worried the woman gazed around the room, darting to the other side of the desk to check the Hokage hadn't fallen asleep and fallen off her chair.

**[----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Once again Iruka was found sitting beside the toilet with his head leaning between his knees. He wasn't to sure if it was just him, but he was feeling extremely mixed up this morning, he nearly cried when he found his favorite biscuits were all gone, that to him is borderline of weird.

"Whats wrong with me.." He wailed, he was feeling so emotional and messed up and he had no idea why, getting up from his sitting position the brown haired man bunched up his hair and walked over to the sink brushing and mouth washing the disgusting vomit taste that lingered in the back of his throat. Once he was dressed and prepared for a busy day; he had to work at the mission room that night; he slowly grabbed his keys and walked towards the door.

"Umino Iruka..." The brown haired teacher jumped and turned around to see an ANBU crouching down a few meters away from him, "The Hokage wishes you to go to her office immediately.." Iruka nodded and watched the man vanish in a puff of smoke, frowning Iruka turned around and walked out the door.

Tsunade stuffed a load of documents and notes to the side of her chair, the knocking at her door caused her to roam around for some sake.

"Come in.." Shizune stared at the woman with worried eyes, then quickly looking over to acknowledge the person who had entered, which was a flustered Iruka.

"Hokage-sama, you called?" The woman nodded and beckoned the man to take a seat.

"Shizune get me some sake..Iruka would you like anything?" The man shook his head and watched the black haired woman leave the room.

"May I ask what this is about?" He questioned, eying up the stack of male anatomy books to the side of the woman, he could guess it might have been about his virus. Shizune came back in and put a tray on the womans desk, allowing the woman to pour some sake and down it in one shot.

"Well..I over heard your conversation with Sakura yesterday..." Iruka nodded and swallowed thickly, was it him of was there a lot of tension? Can't just be him.

_Oh my kami I'm going to die!..I'm dying..Oh my..Tera was right! I'm dying!.._ The blonde finishing another cup caused the tanned mans thoughts to stop.

"I decided to take the case into my hands, as Sakura is just a trainee..And I spent all night trying to find out just what you could have.." Taking another break the woman filled another cup, downing it and clearing her throat before speaking up. "..It seems..Iruka.." The tanned man gulped and leaned forward, a bead of sweat running down his forehead as his heart starting to beat fast.

"Yes.." Shizune glared at the older woman, she could tell Tsunade was loving this, loving how Iruka was about to have a heart attack from just the tension in the room.

"It seems your pregnant.." The woman stared intently at the tanned man, waiting for it to sink in her hands automatically refilling the empty cup. Iruka blinked, frowned in confusion and then blinked again, nodding slowly as he stood up.

"STOP DRINKING ITS SERIOUSLY NOT GOOD FOR YOU!" He screamed pointing an accusing finger at the busty blonde and then strolling up to her and slamming a hand down on her desk, his eyebrow twitching every now and then. "BE SERIOUS!! IT'S REALLY NOT FUNNY TO JOKE, IF I'M GOING TO DIE THEN JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Sighing Tsunade downed another cup, slamming in down onto the table surface and standing up, pushing her chair back with such force that it caused cracks in the wall behind when it connected. Iruka flinched and backed off.

"..I am not joking..I need to take some tests..But from everything I've researched it all goes back to one thing! YOU ARE PREGNANT..A BABY IS GROWING INSIDE OF YOU!" Iruka blinked and nodded slowly, turning around he walked around the desk and forced the busty blonde to face him, his hands on both of her shoulders as he gave her a pity filled look.

"Hokage,Hokage,Hokage..It seems you've really lost it..I am a male..I don't have uterus..I don't have eggs..Nor a vagina.." Tsunade rose an eyebrow at the mans actions, a small smirk growing on her face as she saw the mans obvious denial.

"Iruka...Lets just check to see then, some blood tests won't hurt, it's the most efficient way to see if one is pregnant or not.." Iruka sighed and kept his look of pity.

"Tsunade-sama...It would be a waste of your time-" The grip on the mans arm caused him to yelp, his soft brown eyes widened from the hazel ones glaring at him.

"Oi brat don't make me sound like a loon..I know what I'm talking about..Now be a good boy take a few tests and I'll throw in a lolly-pop.." Shizune watched helplessly as Iruka was dragged out of the office.

**[----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Iruka rubbed his arm gently as he glared at the blonde haired Hokage who was filling in a document attached to a clip board.

"Alright Iruka, I'll call you again when I get the results..If it does turn out that you are not pregnant, then I'll have to take some more tests..But I am certain that you are.." Iruka gave a look of pity once again, certain that the woman had lost her mind, but nodding panicky when the woman shook a fist near his face.

"Okay.." He said while throwing his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "Thank you anyway Tsunade-sama.." Before he could take off to his classes, the woman tapped him on the shoulder,

"Iruka, before you get the results try and relax..Don't get stressed.." Iruka sighed and nodded, bowing before he walked out of the room and down the hall towards the exit of the hospital.

_Tsunade has flipped...Old age has finally got to her...Me..pregnant?..How could that be possible.._ Thinking hard the man paused, he felt nauseous all of a sudden, a nurse passing by seeing the familiar expression grabbed a bucket and tried to get to the tanned man in time, Tsunade rose an eyebrow as the man vomited on the floor.

"Not pregnant my ass.." Shizune clutched onto the clip board and took the blood samples out of the room. Iruka on the other hand apologized over and over to the nurses and cleaners, offering to help until he started to gag.

"Umino-san..Just go home and rest.." Iruka sighed and nodded.

**[----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

After sending a message to the academy and the mission room, Iruka rested at home, he was currently lounging on his sofa, the things Tsunade had said were finally setting in and was making a little sense, although there were logical reasons that could make that accusation sound completely crazy, such as the ones he stated to the woman, and the possiblity of it being correct would be low but it did make sense. He was experiencing typical signs of pregnancy. He was having morning sickness after seven weeks, he was getting emotional and feeling completely weird like he was changing. Gulping he snapped his hand towards his southern area, sighing one of relief when he felt his manhood was all there.

"Atleast I don't have a vagina.." He joked, putting all that aside what would he do if he was? Although he knew the whole idea was absurd, Tsunade was a well respected and intelligent medic nin, also one of the best medics in the world, so there is a high possibility that she is in fact, correct.

"Urgh!..She can't be.." His voice cracked.

_No way in hell can I be pregnant..._Blinking Iruka bolted into the sitting position, his hand over his mouth as he gaped. _Kakashi..Kakashi..Oh..If I was pregnant, then it would be..Oh.._Tears sprung to the mans eyes as he looked around his living room in shock.

"I might be carrying Kakashi child!" He hissed, his hand still covering his mouth "Oh Kami..Why am I crying!.." He questioned, tears rolling down the side of his face as he felt incredibly odd, this weird, unknown feeling taking over. He knew waiting for the results of his blood tests were going to be like hell.

_Don't get stressed she says...I'm going to go crazy!! _

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco.. x x x x x**

**Read and Review please =] **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Repeat it one more time?**

**A/N: Gah I keep writing, and I know it's short. Sorry :) thanks for nice reviews please keep it up I love to hear from you :D**

* * *

Iruka was anxious and exhausted, he was currently writing on the chalk board, dragging the chalk hard along the surface causing a ear drum bursting screech, he was feeling clammy and once again he was sick in the morning, he had enormous bags under his eyes and his eye twitched every now and again. Iruka had explained to his students that he was fine, he just had a minor virus, this calming them down, but it didn't stop them worrying when their teacher's brow was noticeably twitching.

Sighing as the bell went causing all the students to rush out, Iruka stared out of the window.

"No news from Tsunade.." He whispered; through out the night Iruka had been over thinking about being pregnant and what he should do if he was, he couldn't let any one know, how embarrassing was it to have every one know that he is the first male ever to get pregnant. Heck he doesn't even know how he did it, if only he could remember what happened that night with Kakashi, maybe things would clear up. Panic rose over the man as he sunk to the floor. What if it wasn't Kakashi's? What if it was someone else's? If he couldn't remember the night, then what if he had been a massive hoe and done it with someone else?

_I'M A HOE!! A FILTHY WHORE! MOTHER FORGIVE ME! _A knocking at the door brought the man to snap out of his despair.

"Iruka-sensei?" The brown haired man looked at the blonde haired girl peeking into the room with huge eyes filled with worry.

"Tera? What is it?" The girl twiddled her thumbs and blushed.

"I-I'm glad your going to stay alive.." Smiling Iruka stood up straight.

"Thank you for worrying, now run along and have fun before break ends.." The girl nodded and beamed a smile before running off. Iruka's smile falling when a question popped into his head.

_Boy or girl?..Hmm..girls seem easier to handle..Most of the boys I teach turn into pranksters no matter the parental guidance they receive..._Noticing that he's been warming up to the idea Iruka took his seat, he could almost feel his soul seeping out of his mouth. He shouldn't warm up to the idea, if he ends up liking it and it turns out that Tsunade was wrong, then his hope would be crushed.

_Hope be crushed?..I'm acting like I'm never going to be able to find a woman!..._Growling the man smacked his head against the table. Why couldn't he just stop thinking? Why did he have to get so wasted that he couldn't remember a damn thing! Growling again he smacked his head against the table. Just how long was Tsunade going to take?!

**[------------------------------------------------------------------ =^.^= ---------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

If Iruka thought the school day was exhausting, he had another thing coming with the mission room, it was extremely boring and tedious, such as hardly anyone showing up, and those who did smelt awful and made the brown haired man gag. Just his luck a silver haired man popped into the mission room, late as usual.

"Iruka-sensei.." A simple greeting, it was a simple greeting and yet Iruka was panicking like Kakashi was saying this:

"YOU HAVE MY BABY INSIDE OF YOU, DON'TCHA!!DON'TCHA!!YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, I'M GOING TO POP THAT BABY OUT AND KILL YOU!.." A silver brow rose when Iruka started to shake and smile like a crazy, scared person.

"H-H-Hello Kakashi-s-sensei.." Kakashi nodded and handed the man his mission report, his cole eye checking out the mans whithering form.

"Iruka-sensei are you not feeling well?" Iruka looked up and smiled lightly,

"..Ah..I'm alright..Just a little sick.." Kakashi nodded and watched the man for a minute more, "That's alright, thanks for the hard work.." Kakashi waved good bye and left the room, his nose tickled, he could smell something odd on Iruka, he wasn't quite sure what it was. As soon as the man left, Iruka exhaled a shaky breath, he was being stupid, he didn't even know if he really was or not and he was already freaking out, and he wasn't sure if it was Kakashi's. Laughing a little Iruka banged his head against the desk.

_Wow I sound like a whore.._

**[------------------------------------------------------------------ =^.^= ---------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Throwing his keys on the side, Iruka strolled towards his bedroom, swinging opened the door and flopping onto the bed was what he had been wishing to do all day. Just to lay down and relax.

"Heaven.." He whispered, frowning he stood up and took off his vest, while hanging it on the wardrobe door, Iruka glanced at the mirror, pouting a little as he stared at his stomach, was it even growing inside there? The last time he checked he still had a penis..So how was the baby growing? And how was it going to come out if he really was pregnant? Groaning the tanned Chunin walked out of the bedroom and stalked into the bathroom.

"Might as well take a nice shower.." Iruka lifted his navy shirt over his head,

"Not while you have a guest I hope.." Stopping half way the tanned man turned around to stare at Tsunade, who had one hand on her hip and her other holding onto a brown envelope.

"I-Is that the.." The woman nodded,

"Can we sit down?" Iruka gave a quick nod of the head, not sure he liked her tone of voice, for a weird brief moment he felt a little scared that he might not be pregnant but seriously ill. Beckoning the woman to follow, Iruka guided her towards the living room, when he turned around he rose a brow at the womans shocked expression.

"I'm surprised that this place is so neatly kept, men being alone can be a little...Messy.." Iruka chuckled and watched the woman sit down.

"Would you like a drink?" For once the woman shook her head, nodding Iruka took a seat opposite her. His eyes eyed up the the envelope handed to him, "You open it.." Tsunade smirked from the mans tone of voice.

"I already know what it is.." Iruka nodded and swallowed thickly.

"I-I know..." Iruka took the envelope, slowly undoing the string to open it up, he closed his eyes as he pulled the sheet out, the busty blonde gazed around the mans living room, not missing the pictures of Iruka and Naruto or just the blond being stupid, Iruka even had a picture of Naruto with face paint on.

_What on earth was Naruto doing?_ She questioned as she stared at the odd picture, her hazel eyes snapped back to the tanned man who seemed frozen.

"Iruka?" Iruka looked up at her and then back down at the paper, his mouth a gape and his eyes wide like saucepans.

"H-How?" Tsunade frowned,

"We haven't actually figured that out...I would like to do some tests, but I'm a little scared that these tests could harm your child..You are male so it could be possible that it's different, well obviously it's different, I mean like the way things work.." Iruka nodded and stared back at the results.

"So..Your not entirely sure on whats going on, you just know that there is a life being created within me.." Clearing her throat the woman sat more comfortably.

"Iruka tell me..Are you gay? When was the last time you have had anal sex?" Blushing Iruka looked to the floor.

"I'm not gay, I'm completely straight, but seven weeks ago I got smashed and woke up beside someone.." Tsunade rose an eyebrow.

"A one night stand? Do you know this person?..More importantly, can you remember what happened before having anal sex?" Iruka shook his head,

"I can't even remember what happened that day matter lone the night..It's like the memories of that night had been erased..And I promised not to say anything about that night.." Iruka stared at the woman who had a raised brow.

"Iruka you can tell me..I am a medic, and other than Shizune, I am the only one who knows that you are pregnant" Inhaling shakily Iruka covered his face with his hands.

"It was Kakashi" he mumbled, Tsunade not thinking she heard right, leaned closer.

"Who?" The brown haired man's face turned a deep shade of red as he was forced to repeat the name.

"It was Kakashi..I woke up next to Kakashi.."

"Hatake Kakashi?" Iruka nodded and spread his fingers to look through them, the utter shock plastered on the womans face would have been brilliant to take a picture of if it wasn't about who he had sex with. The woman nodded slowly and clicked her teeth.

"So your going to have Hatake's child?" The busty blonde shifted to a more comfortable position once again,

"Yeah I guess...Unless I done someone before him.." The look on the older womans face nearly made Iruka burst out laughing, but the matter was too serious, so he had to just kill the laughing urge.

"P-Pardon? Never mind, your young and you was drunk..So..Are you planning to tell him at all?"

"Erm..I'm not really sure..I mean..Should I even keep the child.."

"Iruka surely your not suggesting-" Iruka looked at the woman "..Abortion?.."

* * *

TBC

EroCocoLoco x x x x

Read and review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Children, such troublesome people..

A/N:..I keep updating this story so quickly and it's because you guys like it so much hehe :)..Hope you keep enjoying :D x x

* * *

The older woman leaned forward staring at the man in front of her with concerned eyes,

"I mean..Abortion?.." Iruka closed his eyes and faced the floor.

"Tsunade, I'm a man and I'm pregnant some how..And it might be Kakashi's child. Now tell me why I should keep the child?..I can't possibly tell Kakashi, how would I?" Tsunade nodded,

"I can't say I understand...But I've always wished to have a child..With the person I love.." Iruka looked up and saw sorrow in the hazel eyes staring at him. "..In these situations women are advised to tell the father, but in your case, if you wish to keep it a secret from Kakashi, then you are free to do so, but please..Please do not kill a life.." Iruka frowned and looked at his stomach.

"You wouldn't know how to abort it anyway right?" Tsunade gave a small smile,

"We would have to research and do tests on you..We could give you the pills, but, once the embryo is killed, how will it come out. We really need to keep analyzing your anatomy"

"It seems that your body, like with a woman, is changing to aid the pregnancy progress..So I guess once you start showing, it will be easier to check.."

"Fine..It must be the work of some kind of jutsu right?"

"Most probably..If it is, I'll have to look up some forbidden techniques.."

"What if it isn't known yet?.." Tsunade inhaled sharply and sighed,

"I'm sure for certain if it is a jutsu then it will all adjust automatically..Just extremely interested to see what happens.." Iruka groaned and leaned back into his chair.

"Great I feel like an experimentation.." Tsunade barked a laugh,

"Well you..Are really.." Iruka groaned, "But don't worry, everyday I will check up on you and keep a record.." Iruka nodded,

"Thank you..I'll leave my child's health in your hands then.." Tsunade laughed,

"You sound like a mother now.." Iruka beamed a smile and his stomach grumbled.

"Tsunade would you like to stay for dinner?" The older woman thought,

"Well...If your offering and any Sake?" Iruka got up and smiled,

"Least I can do for you keeping the secret and offering to help me, and yeah, I have a whole batch that I will never drink.."

"Brilliant!"

**[--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ^.^ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Iruka was walking to the academy, for some reason he noticed the mothers a lot more than usual, how they would give their children kisses and hugs and smother them with affection. Stopping as he stared at Tera and her mother, Iruka smiled. Slowly imagining him with his child. His child.

_So I'm keeping it..What will they look like?..What sex will the baby be? Please be a girl! PLEASE BE A GIRL.._The blonde haired girl noticed her sensei staring and rushed over to him.

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" Snapping out of his thoughts he looked at the young girl, whose mother was also coming his way. "Look Iruka-sensei, look at my mums belly!" Iruka blinked and looked at the platinum blonde haired woman's pregnant stomach.

"Oh congratulations" He whispered, smiling up at the woman who was blushing furiously.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei..Thank you for looking after my Tera.."

"It's no problem at all..Shes a wonderful student..Always full of life.." The woman laughed and petted her daughters head.

"You should have seen her when she was much younger..." Iruka smiled and looked down at Tera who was blushing.

"Don't tell Iruka-sensei that, I'm a woman now!" Her mother rose an eyebrow, already understanding that her child has a crush on the tanned man, she smirked.

"Oh really?" The young girl nodded and grabbed onto Iruka's hand, quickly dragging him towards the entrance, Iruka just smiled at the mother and allowed himself to be pulled into the school.

During break Iruka spent most of his time gazing out of the window, his thoughts all wrapped around one thing.

_How would I explain this Naruto?...To anyone?..Well it's fairly easy for me to lie and say how the child was my lovers baby..I don't really socialize with many or talk about my personal life...Only Naruto knows me that much..So he is the one I have to think about the most..Should I tell him the truth?..Should I tell Kakashi?..No, no..Am I stupid?..If I tell him, what if he asks for an abortion?..Obviously he wouldn't want anything to do with it...We're both straight and many women would fall to his feet to give him a child..Oh, should I or not?..Urgh...But it might not be his..So should I wait for it to pop out, from where ever it will pop out from? If it has a mop of silver hair then, obviously it's Kakashi's..Naruto will be returning during the same time as I'm due for birth so I should tell him the truth..._Sighing the man itched his stomach. Ah least he will understand how a woman feels during pregnancy, not that he was looking forward to it.

**2 months later... [--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ^.^ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Iruka stood in front of his mirror, prodding his pudgy stomach. For the last couple of months, Iruka had been going to Tsunade for check ups, she figured that it must have been some unknown jutsu that made him have a possible egg that had been fertilized by Kakashi's sperm, and it's some how created a placenta and the embryo just under the Peritoneum However how the embryo and placenta ended there she has no idea. From Iruka's understanding the Peritoneum was what covered and supported the organs in the abdominal area, so as there is no where for the child to come out of, he would have to have a C section, it was also said that he should expect extreme pain and blood loss. So he was advised to put on weight because men of course don't have extra fat like women, so he would have to do that by eating, but not to fat, his cravings also started really early, which to him was the most random craving he could have; he was already finding it difficult to wear his vest, so he left it open. Sighing Iruka walked out of his bedroom, he was currently on his way for his shift at the mission room and as he left his house he froze on the spot.

_I must have...Cheese...Oh I have to have cheese now..._Turning around the man unlocked his front door, slowly padding into his house and going into the kitchen, he was in such a rush he didn't bother to take off his sandals, once he entered the kitchen he opened up his fridge, his eyes going wide when he found no cheese. Yes the newly found cravings of pregnancy made Iruka urge to have cheese. And it wasn't any cheese, it had to be brought from this little shop near the other side of the village.

_Would it still be open now?..Oh but if I go there now, I'll be late for my shift...Oh..I can, not eat cheese this once.._Nodding his head, the man closed the fridge door and walked out of his home, the next thing he found was him roof jumping towards the cheese shop.

_DAMN IT ALL..I NEED THAT DAMN CHEESE AND NOW!..._It only took an hour to reach the shop and when he did the shop was closed. Feeling his whole world come apart, Iruka clung to the window.

_I can see the cheese...I can see the cheese damn it!..Yes I'm staring at you..S.T.A.R.I.N.G A.T Y.O.U...Oh.._Sighing the man looked up .._I could break in..No what kind of ninja would I be if I broke in for cheese?.._Groaning the tanned man spun around on his heels, looked like he had to go with out cheese.

_I'll get some tomorrow morning..Yes tomorrow...I'll get the cheese then..Yes the cheese.._An image of fresh cheese popped into the mans head, causing him to snap and cling to the glass.

_CHEESE WHY DO YOU TEMPT ME SO?! _

**[--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ^.^ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Tsunade sat at her desk with a load of documents surrounding her, Shizune was currently putting away a few scrolls and Tonton was carefully watching both women. The black haired assistant was slightly shocked how in focus her master was, she had been dedicated to the whole male pregnancy thing and was writing her whole theory down and researching every second she could get.

"Tsunade-sama, would you like some sake?" The blonde woman looked up and shook her head, both the apprentice and pig turned to stone, for once Tsunade turned down sake?!

"This is amazing...If this goes successfully, a new way of reproducing could start.."

"But your not sure how it even started.." The blonde woman looked up and smirked,

"After the birth we could get Yamanaka Inoichi to tap into Iruka's memories.." Shizune nodded, and walked over to the busty blonde, checking out the report with a short nod.

"Looks like the child is healthy.." Tsunade nodded and continued writing. "So you think it's Kakashi's?" Tsunade looked up and stared at Shizune.

"I do, but as he asked we will do a DNA test after birth..Hopefully the child would obviously have some distinctive traits, like Kakashi's hair color, or his nose ect.." Shizune nodded and walked off towards the exit.

"I'll go and check on Iruka at the mission room." Tsunade smiled watching the black haired woman close the door behind her.

**[--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ^.^ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Shizune walked towards the mission room, stopping when she saw a chubby Iruka just enter the room.

"Iruka?" She called, jogging to the room and checking the man out, he seemed a little down so she started giving him a physical, to which a few waiting ninjas just stared at the woman.

"Ah Shizune, there are people..Watching.." He whispered, getting the womans attention who suddenly laughed a little and backed off.

"Sorry Iruka, you looked a little upset, so I was checking if you were alright.." Iruka smiled and walked to his seat, giving an apologetic smile at the waiting ninja that were wishing to hand in their mission reports. Shizune stood to the side of the man and watched him work.

"Thanks for the hard work.." Iruka said while scanning the information written on the report, slowly putting it in a pile and then grabbing the next one. While the brown haired man was busy reading and correcting, Shizune looked up at the door to see who would enter next, her whole body tensing when she saw a tired looking Kakashi enter. Kakashi rubbed his head and eyed up the line that was formed,

_Was Iruka late today?.._When his cole eye landed on the tanned man it widened_...Holy crap, Iruka?He's put a little bit of weight on hasn't he?.._Shaking his head he waited in line, Shizune blinked and stared at the brown haired mans head.

"So Iruka, why was you late today?" Came one ninja who was next in line, the brown haired man looked up from the report and smiled.

"I forgot something.." The ninja nodded and watched the man before him take off.

"Oh really?.." Iruka nodded and took the report offered to him, Shizune frowned and leaned forward,

"What did you forget.."

"To buy cheese.." He whispered, the only reply he got was the womans chuckle.

* * *

TBC

EroCocoLoco

Please read and review, love to hear from you :D and thanks to those who haven't signed in to review, thank you all for reviewing and for your kind words :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:..Your chubby..

A/N: I know I keep updating this story and even though requests have been made on La Erotica, I can't really wright that up...My motivation on that story is incredibly low...So sorry it will be updated just not right now ...

* * *

Shizune continued to laugh when Iruka seemed more fucused about missing his cheese than reading the reports handed to him; when it finally came to Kakashi's turn the silver haired Jonin took a good look at the tanned man, Shizune noticed that the brown haired man had tensed and started to shake.

"Ah..M-Mission..Report?" Nodding the pale ninja handed over his report, not missing the obvious stutter and shaking tanned hand.

"Iruka sensei? You okay?" The brown haired man nodded and tried his best to read the shaking paper, Shizune looked at him with concerned eyes; a pale hand steadied the paper and Iruka looked up and nearly choked on his breath when a piercing cole eye was staring directly at him, Iruka's heart stopped he could tell that Kakashi was seeing right through him. "Shizune..What's wrong with him?" The piercing eye turned onto the now panicking woman, her dark eyes being diverted to an interesting crack in the wall, Iruka tried to speak but his mouth was growing dry, slowly he turned his head to the woman and his face showed panic when the medi was clearly sweating from the gaze Kakashi was giving to her.

"W-What??" She whispered,

_His gaze is scarier than Tsunade's!!.._She yelled mentally, Kakashi turned back to the tanned man and watched Iruka fiddle about.

"I wouldn't want Naruto's favorite sensei being ill...What other reason would you be surrounding him...You've put a little weight on Iruka-sensei.." Shizune cursed under her breath and laughed, it obviously being a nervous one, Iruka just stared at her and cleared his throat, obviously Kakashi wasn't going to give in so easily.

"K-Kakashi-sensei I'm fine..Thanks for your concern.."

"Why would you lie? I can tell if your lying Iruka.." The obvious drop of suffix made it clear to anyone left in the room that Kakashi was being serious, Shizune bit her lip and looked over at the tanned man who looked a little taken back. "..Now are you critically ill? It's not just that your Naruto's favorite sensei that I care, you are a fellow comrade.." Iruka sighed and tried his best to clear his head of all the rushing thoughts that invaded his mind.

_Should I tell him?..What if I don't and the baby's his and then he finds out and decides to take it away from me?..If I tell him now I can agree on sharing...Oh god what if he..What if he has a lover? Two months have past and girls do go all weak in the knees from him..What if he gets really angry?.._

"Iruka..What's wrong, are you critically ill?" Iruka shook his head and looked up at the silver haired man.

"That's not it Kakashi.." Shizune looked at Iruka who started to read the report. "Thank you for your hard work.." Kakashi nodded and watched the man put the mission report in the pile before leaning in close.

"What's wrong then?" The silver nin started to sniff, causing both Iruka and Shizune to flinch, Kakashi's dark eye narrowed. "You smell.." Iruka frowned.

"Pardon? Kakashi how rude, you don't smell so fresh yourself.." The silver haired man chuckled and shook his head.

"No..You smell like, something..I'm not sure what..Could that be what's wrong with you?" Kakashi chuckled once again from the tanned mans baffled expression.

"Kakashi..Forget it..Look I'm not dying..It's fine.." Kakashi leaned in close causing Iruka to lean back.

"You smell like...Me?.." Shizune frowned and Iruka pushed the masked face away from him.

"Are you implying I haven't washed since.." Choosing to go silent Iruka looked around the room, Kakashi rose a silver brow.

"Well..I'm just wondering why my smell is still lingering on you..And what is wrong? I have to write back to Naruto, should I say ah Iruka is ill but he won't say just what it is?" Iruka's brown brow twitched.

"A) Naruto's been writing to you? And B) I'm not ill!.." Kakashi looked back at the black haired woman,

"Yeah he writes to me..Saying how my life will be boring without him...And you must be.." Having enough of this back and forth conversation Iruka decided to do what he thought was best.

_If Kakashi wishes to know, then he shall handle the responsibility.._

"I'm pregnant Kakashi.." Shizune froze and watched the silver mans reaction, which was his eye going back to stare at Iruka. "Anything else? If not then you can leave.." Brown orbs dropped and started looking at the reports given in; Iruka's heart was beating so quickly and his hands were starting to sweat.

Kakashi stared at the brown haired man for a minute longer, waiting for Iruka to burst out laughing.

"Your joking Iruka.."

"Very well.."

"You are..right?.."

"If that's what you want.." Kakashi frowned and looked over at the medic nin,

"He is, right?" Shizune looked to the floor, "That's impossible, how are you pregnant?" Iruka cleared his throat and continued reading the reports. "Iruka look at me..How are you pregnant.."

"I don't know HOW.." Shizune jumped from the mans raised voice.

"You must know how.."

"I just said I didn't, didn't I Kakashi?.." Shaking his head Kakashi looked over at the woman,

"Shizune? How?"

"Look if she knew do you think I wouldn't?" Sighing Kakashi sat on the side of Iruka's desk, his cole eye firm on the tanned man who was not daring to look up.

"..Sorry this is so impossible.." Shizune cleared her throat causing both men to look up.

"You think? I mean, this is a world were death defying jutsu's exist..Demons-"

"Okay...So it obviously isn't impossible..But can you blame me thinking that is was? That's the last thing anyone would think of...So..That's why your chubby.." Iruka glared at the silver haired man,

"Well thank you for stating the obvious genius.." Kakashi chuckled and looked to the floor.

"Mood swings..Check.."

"Prick for the father....Check" Kakashi was about to come back at the tanned man but when the others word settled in he froze, blinking he looked from the floor to the brown haired man who was smirking; Kakashi's cole eye growing wide and his masked mouth going a gape, he looked over at Shizune who mirrored his expression and then back at the still smirking Iruka.

_Haha..That cut his smug attitude right off..._That was what Iruka was laughing about in his head.

"..W-What?.." Iruka shook his head and started shuffling the reports around, the sound of the door opening brought them all to look. Genma came strolling in and gave a small smile at Shizune and nodded a greeting to both male ninja.

"Hey...Iruka, Tsunade said my mission scroll would be here?" Iruka nodded and got up from his chair, Genma looked over at Kakashi. "Woah Kakashi you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.." Shizune bit down on her bottom lip and stared at the silver haired man with concern.

"Do I? I wonder why.." Giving a fake smile Kakashi chuckled, Genma shook his head and grabbed the scroll Iruka handed to him.

"Woah Iruka..You know it's not good for a ninja to be to chubby.." The brown haired man smiled weakly and Kakashi frowned.

"Iruka's not chubby.." Panic washed over the tanned man as he looked over at Kakashi, Genma raised a brown brow at the pale ninja. "..Don't we all put a little bit of weight on sometimes?" Genma rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah your right, sorry Iruka..Didn't mean to offend you.." Iruka smiled and waved it off.

"I am a little chubby, don't worry about it.." When Genma left Kakashi appeared beside Iruka, causing him to jump and Shizune to squeak.

"Are you saying that I'm the father? Well other father? Or it's some other man?"

"Kakashi I told you I was straight..I don't go around sleeping with men.."

"You did that night.." Iruka puffed out his cheeks and walked around his desk and collected his things.

"IF YOUR IMPLYING I'M A MANWHORE, GO TO HELL!" Kakashi blinked and watched the brown haired man walk out, Shizune jogged to the door but before she left she tutted at Kakashi.

"Kakashi!..He's pregnant and emotional!" Groaning the silver haired man opened up a window and jumped out into the darkness of the night.

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ----------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Iruka stomped down the hall, grumbling about stupid men never understanding and ignoring Shizune's callings,

"I want some damn cheese!" He wailed, "Shizune stop following me!" He screamed, The black haired woman bit onto her thumb nail and stopped in her tracks, she watched the man disappear around a bend and then darted off towards the Hokage's office. Iruka walked down the stairs and started walking towards his house.

"URGH.." Iruka screamed as he wiped his watery eyes,

_Kakashi's such an asshole..Why did I tell him?.._

"TSUNADE!" Shizune flung herself into the room causing the working woman to look up.

"Shizune?! What's wrong?" the busty blonde asked as she pushed her chair back against the wall, making it crack more. Catching her breathe the black haired woman pointed to the side.

"Iruka told Kakashi..And..He..Upset him.." Tsunade blinked,

"Is that all?"

"TSUNADE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE DON'T KNOW WHAT KAKASHI WILL DO.." Blinking the Hokage stared at her notes, groaning she stomped out of her office.

"..Lets go then.."

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= -----------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Iruka shoved his door open and slammed it shut, stomping over he entered his living area.

"Finally.." Freezing the tanned man snapped his head to the side and stared at Kakashi perched on the window sill.

"Eh?..YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE?!" Iruka's teary eyes narrowed and his flustered face twisted in anger.

"No...I haven't entered your home..I came to apologize?" Kakashi watched the man pout and walk out of the living area, sighing he waited a little longer.

"Fine come in.." Iruka shouted from the kitchen grabbing a tissue he blew his nose, Kakashi walked past and put his sandals by the front door hearing that Iruka had walked out of the kitchen he turned to see Iruka looking down on him, "Well?!" Kakashi raised a silver brow and inhaled.

"I'm sorry Iruka.." Iruka scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What kind of apology is that?!.."

"What can I do?"

"Never mind Kakashi, just leave me alone.." Growling the silver haired man walked up to Iruka,

"Well am I the father?"

"I woke up next to you...So I think so..Unless we didn't have sex and just shared a bed while being naked.."

"You never kno-" The joking tone cut off immediately when Iruka growled and walked back into the kitchen. "I didn't mean to joke..I know that wasn't funny.." Sighing once again the silver haired man follwed after the younger man noticing that Iruka was filling up the kettle.

"Would you like a drink?.."

"No thank you...Look Iruka..I'm sorry if I sounded like I was calling you a man-whore.."

"Well it's to late..You upset me.." Kakashi closed his eyes, he so wasn't used to a male ninja acting like that.

"I'm sorry I made you cry.." Iruka spun around, clear that his anger still hadn't vanished.

"Look don't think any less of me..What ever was done to me made me increase hormones and let me guess for you, their female ones! I also have to take some pills, so I have more female hormones.." Kakashi nodded.

"...Okay..So..This is so weird.."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Stop being so defensive!"

"..Stop sounding so hard done by!"

"I'm sorry..I..I'm still wrapping my head around this!"

"Well..When you have come back to me..Right now your giving me a head ache.." Kakashi looked to the floor and then back up at Iruka.

"Before I leave..It's been two months right? So you should be showing a little?"

"Not much.." Iruka blinked when a pale hand moved towards his stomach.

"May I still?.." Kakashi whispered as he moved forward and Iruka nodded and took off his vest and lifted up his navy shirt. Slowly Kakashi put his pale hand on the small bump but pulling back when Iruka flinched.

"Your hands cold.." Kakashi smiled under his mask and slowly put his hand back on the stomach once again, Iruka just stared at the man in front of him, he felt his heart warm up from the weird joy that appeared in the cole eye.

* * *

TBC

EroCocoLoco x x x x

Read and Review please :D x x


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Annoyance. Mood swings and Cheese.**

**A/N: Urgh I'm exhausted...*cries* what kinda work lasts three days? It's mind numbingly boring. Here's the new chappie updated for EroPeanut XD and for those who wanted it updated soon. Thank you for reviewing and reading. I truly love reading them :D makes me motivated to write the next chappie as soon as I can. EroCocoLoco x x x Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Iruka walked down the street inhaling the sweet smell of the flowers as he passed the Yamanaka flower shop. Just as he closed his eyes to take in the full scent he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Eh?" Turning around the brown haired pregnant man saw his former student Ino, who was beaming at him.

"Iruka-sensei! I never knew you took this route to the academy" Iruka smiled and gave a short nod.

"Ah yeah..thought this would be a nice calming route to take, smells wonderful.." Ino's smile brightened up and she brushed her hand along Iruka's face.

"Sensei..It's a little hot this time of year, aren't you sweating?" Iruka blinked and then looked at his thick jumper he was wearing under his green vest.

"Ah..It is slightly hot to be wearing this.." Ino rose an eye brow and checked out the mans clothing.

"What happened to your navy turtle neck?" She questioned, Iruka gave a nervous laugh and looked around the street.

_I can't tell her my stomach is starting to out grow them.._

"Well..There all in the wash..Anyway I have to be off now Ino..Take care.." Ino shook her head and watched her former sensei jog off towards the academy.

"If he's getting to big for his navy shirts he could have just said so.."

**[---------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Tugging at his jumper the man entered his classroom, turning he greeted his students like normal and halted when he looked over at his desk. A brown brow rose when he saw a white bag sitting on the table. Tera caught on to the question that could be running through her sensei's head and spoke up.

"A silver haired man told me to tell you that it's a present" Frowning Iruka walked up to the bag,

_Must be Kakashi she is talking about..._Stopping at his desk Iruka peered into to the bag. Tera rose an eyebrow when Iruka visibly tensed, and all the other students leaned forward as if they could also see whats in the bag. "What's wrong sensei?" The blonde girl asked, Iruka didn't turn to her, instead his eyebrow twitched a little and his hand darted out to grab hold of the white bags handle.

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!" A brown haired boy stood from his seat and caught Iruka's attention.

"A-Ah..S-Sensei..T-There's more at the back.." Iruka's frown darkened as he gazed at the back of the room where more white bags were.

"Any how it's the same thing in this bag!" He muttered while stomping towards the back of the room and roughly opening up the plastic bag when he reached them, his brow twitched insanely when he found that it was the same contents that was in the bag sitting on his desk.

_WHAT THE HELL?! _

**[---------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Tsunade was rummaging through a load of documents as she sat by her desk and Shizune was holding Tonton in her arms while giving a smile to the silver haired man standing in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Alright...Kakashi..Why are you here again?" The busty blonde questioned as she looked up at the standing tall Shinobi.

"Discuss a few things about Iruka's condition.." Tsunade giving up on searching for a document put the stack on the floor.

"Oh yes, of course..We did say we were going to discuss things last night, am I right?" Kakashi nodded and shifted his position. "Shizune get the man a chair!" The dark haired woman jumped and bowed.

"O-Of course!" A cole eye seemed to fill with amusement as it watched the woman walk past.

"Now!" The booming voice of the mature woman brought Kakashi's gaze to fall back onto her. "It would be better to have Iruka here with us to discuss this..I'm not to sure on what he planned to do once the baby was born.." Frowning the silver haired man shifted on the spot once more.

"What do you mean? He would leave town?" Tsunade rose a brow and played around with an empty bottle of sake beside her.

"Maybe....I think the train of thought Iruka is going in would be..Wouldn't it look odd for Iruka to suddenly have a child, and what if it looked like you?" Kakashi nodded and looked towards the door when Shizune came in, slowly going to her aid and taking the chair off her hands.

"Thank you...And I suppose your right in the way that he's thinking" Tsunade cleared her throat and leaned back in her chair.

"Me and Iruka had discussed a few possibility's...He was either going to say how the child was from his lover...That's because people don't know his personal life..but if your seen around the child that idea could no would fail.." Moving his chair closer Kakashi sighed.

"What about Naruto?"

"Iruka said he would have to tell Naruto everything...The boys practically like a son.." The silver haired man nodded.

"So are you telling me that I shouldn't be involved with my child?" Tsunade rose a brow from the mans defensive tone.

"Not that I'm telling nor am I implying, but from the looks of it, you never seem like you want to have a child anyway..You always say they are problematic.." Kakashi frowned,

"That may be right, but I take responsibility for the things I do...Yes it's awkward that the person I got pregnant happened to be a man..And a fellow ninja...but nevertheless I will take responsibility and support Iruka.." Shizune blinked and watched the blonde haired womans reaction, which happened to be surprise.

"Are you gay?" Kakashi blinked and frowned in confusion.

"Pardon?.." Tsunade chucked a little and swept some straying strands of hair out of her face.

"..No offense but..I don't think any straight man would say something like that, not even the nicest man to live would stick around if he got a male pregnant.." Kakashi released a long breath and got comfortable in his seat.

"What you say may be right..But I am straight...If Iruka was a woman I would have gone for him..But even if he is male, I feel at ease that it's him..He's trustworthy, loyal, kind and he's used to rearing brats.." The blonde haired woman frowned and licked her lips.

"Perfect mother figure eh?"

"You could say that, from what I've learned from Naruto and the few meetings with the Chunin he has a capible parental aura around him.." Tsunade nodded and lifted a sheet of paper that was on her desk.

"Well you two will have to discuss those matters...So did you give Iruka the cheese?" Kakashi nodded,

"Yes we will...And yeah..Thank you for giving me that information.." The blonde haired woman nodded and stood from her chair.

"Alright Kakashi..I'm afraid I have to go into a meeting now.." Kakashi gave a short nod and stood from his chair.

"Very well..I'll be leaving then.." Tsunade watched the man take his leave before rummaging around on her desk.

"Shizune! Where is that damn document?!" The black haired assistant rushed to her masters side and scrambled around to find the document the busty blonde was talking about.

**[---------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

"Alright..Class come forth and show me your jutsu.." Iruka said while smiling at the class all walking towards him to form a line, Tera eyed up the stack of white bags behind Iruka's desk with a curious gaze. "Saion your up first.." A boy with light gray hair came forth and done some hand signs, smoke surrounded the boy and a chubby looking Iruka appeared. The class giggled and Iruka's brow twitched.

_I'm not that big am I?..Surely not!.._

"Maa...Theres two Iruka-sensei's now?" the voice caused every one to turn to the window where a silver haired man was perched, Saion returned to his normal state and moved his long fringe away from his eyes to get a proper look at the ninja who spoke up. "Quite good students you have sensei.." Iruka's brow twitched more as he stared at the man who appeared to be smiling.

"T-T-Thank you.." Came the light gray haired boy blushing furiously, Kakashi opened his eye and softened when he saw the happiness that resided in the boys silver eyes.

"Keep it up.." He encouraged the praise and looked over at the chubby tanned man glaring at him.

"Kakashi-sensei...." Iruka whispered through gritted teeth "..Thank you for your.._Gift_.." Kakashi blinked and looked over to the stack of white bags to the left of him.

"Oh no problem..Is that enough?" Iruka frowned and looked back over at his confused students.

"Students go out for an early break..I need to speak to Kakashi-sensei alone for a minute.." The student's cheered and left the room leaving Iruka to stomp up to the silver haired man and point an accusing finger at the stack of 'gifts'. "What on earth is all this?!?" He hissed, Kakashi smiled under his mask and shrugged.

"You have a craving for cheese am I wrong?"

"..How do you know? And this much cheese will last until the next ice age Kakashi!" The silver haired man sighed and got more comfortable on the window sill.

"Iruka you told me to come back when I've managed to get a hold of whats happening here...I want to help bring this child up.." The tanned man stared at Kakashi with careful eyes before moving to sit on the desk.

"Pardon? I didn't ask you to.."

"I know..But it's also my responsibility, so I brought you cheese because Tsunade said that was what you have been craving for..."

"You think cheese will clear the situation?..How can you help me? I'm not a woman Kakashi!"

"I never said you was.."

"So why are you acting like you need to help me?!"

"I'm not, but that is also my child Iruka!"

"You think _I_ don't know that?!" Iruka spat.

"Stop raising your voice, I didn't come here to argue..If you want I'll take back the cheese!"

"Why are you sounding like that?!..Oh am I annoying the great copy nin?" Closing his eye Kakashi jumped into the room,

"No..Just your getting emotional from me offering to help..And your being immature.."

"This isn't a normal circumstance thats why!..And me? Me? IMMATURE??"

"Yes you!! and you think _I_ don't know that?!..I didn't ever. In my whole life, think I would get a man pregnant!" Iruka looked offended and scoffed.

"Like in hell I ever thought about sleeping with a man...And of all people it to be you!..And that!" Iruka stood from his desk and pointed to the stack of bags behind it "Thats sooo grown up..Buying a life supply of cheese when I might just stop craving for that any minute now!"

"..Like I ever thought of sleeping with a man, and with a academy teacher no less.." Finally loosing the last strand of control Kakashi shouted "...HOW AM I MEAN'T TO KNOW HOW MUCH CHEESE YOU NEED?!" The silver haired mans tone of voice darkened as he watched Iruka glare at him.

"Your an asshole..You know what? Forget being there for the child!..You will only mess up what I planned to do in the first place!" Kakashi growled and appeared before the tanned man, his cole eye flashing with anger.

"Are you telling me that I can't care for my child?" Fear hitting the brown haired teacher caused him to cry, if he wasn't pregnant then he would have gave a sly remark, but with all these emotions changing about Iruka couldn't handle it. Kakashi blinked when the man in front of him looked pained and tears started to fall down the tanned cheeks. "I-Iruka?" Looking down Iruka hid his embarrassing moment of pregnancy enforced weakness.

"Y-You...B-Bastard!" The moodswinging man hissed while sniffing, suddenly remembering that Iruka was pregnant, and therefore emotional Kakashi panicked and slowly lifted a pale gloved hand to land on the tense shoulder.

"I'm sorry Iruka..I forgot what your going through.." Iruka snapped his head up and half heartedly glared at the silver haired man.

"I-I'm sorry too...Just.." Wiping his eyes Iruka sniffed once more "..This is to weird and I can't handle it.." Kakashi sighed and brought the chubby man into a light embrace.

"I'm here..I'll help you through it.." A hand shoving him away caused confusion to flush over the pale nin.

"Kakashi I am not a woman! No need to treat me like one!" Giving up the pale nin turned around towards the window. Iruka glared at the mans back and pouted. "Go on walk away! Mr I'm the big bad copy nin!" Groaning Kakashi continued walking towards the window.

"Iruka I'm going to stop by yours when your shift ends..We still need to talk about a few things.." Iruka rose a brown brow and retook his seat on the edg of his desk.

"...What's the rush?"

_Have some ladies waiting do you?.._Mentally groaning Iruka looked to the floor. Kakashi looked over his shoulder and blinked.

"I'm leaving for a mission soon.." Iruka frowned and looked up towards the window where Kakashi had vanished.

_Mission? _

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco x x x x x**

**Read and Review please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: The Mission**

A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait TT_TT you won't believe the amount of work I have to do and the amount of studying..(That I should be doing)..I've also become ill when I decided to do some work..Great..TT_TT so I hope you like this chappie...I'm not to sure on when I will be able to update again. So thanks for reading :D I won't make you wait to long promise :Dx x x

* * *

Iruka couldn't remain focused on what he was doing, his whole class had noticed as well, so far he had repeated the same sentence on the chalk board. Tera stared at her teacher with worry filled eyes.

_Mission?..Why am I so panicked over this? It's normal right? He always goes on missions, quite a lot since Naruto's been off training...But he has a child now..Oh god what am I thinking like? He will be fine!..It's not of my concern if he's assigned to a mission.._Sighing the man looked at the board, sweat dropping when he saw the lines he repeated.

"Ah Sensei?" The brown haired man turned to look at Tera and heaved another sigh.

"Sorry...Just...How about we do some basic training outside?" The class cheered and rushed out of the room leaving a blonde girl sitting in her seat. "Tera?" The girl frowned and stood up stiffly.

"S-Sensei if that silver haired man is causing trouble for you..I'II..I'll..Take him down!" Iruka beamed a smile and beckoned the girl to come forth.

"Thank you Tera, but it's not Kakashi-sensei's fault.." The girl walked forward and rose a questionable eye brow. "I'm just a little..Tired.." When the girl didn't budge Iruka sighed and beamed at her. "..Honestly I am tired.." Shaking her head the girl just walked out of the room.

_She's going to make a good woman when she grows up.._

**[------------------------------------------------------------ ^.^ -------------------------------------------------------------]**

Iruka put his key into his door and swung it open gently.

"Welcome home.." The tanned man jumped and accidentally slammed the door shut when a pale masked nin popped out of the kitchen.

"Ah!..K-Kakashi!" Iruka hissed while holding onto his chest, the silver haired man smiled apologetically and held out a mug towards the brown haired man.

"I made you some coffee.." Iruka sighed and took the mug.

"Thanks...Now...What do you wanna talk about?" Kakashi nodded and watched the brown haired man walk past him and throw his bag on the sofa when he entered the living area.

"Well before I go on the mission.."

"How long for?" Iruka questioned as he plopped down onto a chair, Kakashi entered the living room and leaned against the door frame.

"I don't actually know...I'm being assigned as a body guard for a Daimyo-"

"Daimyo?..Don't they have ninja to protect the Daimyo already?"

"Yes, but there's going to be a big ceremony and I've been requested.."

"I see...Also..You don't know when you'll be back?!" Kakashi rose a silver brow from the odd tone of voice.

"No..I don't.." He repeated slowly, Iruka stood up and looked around the room with his mouth a jar.

"Well..I..Will you be back in time for the birth?" Kakashi sighed and closed his eye.

"That's what I'm not sure about, it's when ever the Daimyo wishes to let me go..That's why I thought we should discuss a few things..." Iruka scoffed and plopped back down onto the sofa.

"So all that you'll be here crap was a load of..Well crap?!"

"No..Just..I was assigned to the mission before I knew of this...And it's to late of notice to get someone else to fill in for me.." Iruka hissed and took another sip of his coffee.

"Well?..What do you wish to discuss?"

"Well..Just in case I'm not back, what's going to happen?.."

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do?.."

"I..I don't know..I don't know yet.."

"Are you going to let people know it's my child? Or your 'lovers'?"

"I don't know...Obviously I can't say it's my fake lovers child..." Taking another sip of coffee the brown haired man heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. "When are you leaving?"

"Early in the morning..."

"I see.." Shuffling a little Kakashi breathed a sigh.

"However...I've asked Tsunade-sama to send an emergency return notice before your due...Whether I'm allowed to go or not is up to the Daimyo.." Iruka frowned and remained with his eyes closed.

"I see.."

"Iruka..Just..If I'm not back..Let me know what your doing..I still wish to be in my child's life.." Iruka nodded and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Sure..Well..Take care on your mission Kakashi..I have marking to do and I'm exhausted.." Kakashi blinked from realizing something was missing.

"Wheres the cheese?" Iruka opened his eyes and rubbed his temples,

"I gave the collection to the kids..I've kept some though..Just..Left it in the school fridge because I had a lot of heavy scrolls and paper work to carry home today.." Kakashi's silver brow twitched and Iruka looked over at him.

"..You..You.." Heaving an annoyed breath Kakashi put up a hand and turned around, "Never mind, I'll see you then...Oh!" Iruka raised a brow and stood up to show the man to the door. "Here.." Kakashi put his hand in his pouch and took out his wallet, taking a big stash of money out and handing it out towards the tanned man.

"Eh?" Iruka stared at the currency with confusion.

"Even though you basically cleaned out my wallet with the huge collection of cheese THAT you didn't bother to keep...Here, this should be enough to support anything you may need for the child.."

"I can't accept th-" Iruka began but was interrupted when Kakashi forcefully put the money in his hands.

"Accept one gift I give...Please? You do know it's rude to not do so..." Iruka sighed and nodded.

"Did I offend you with not accepting all the cheese?" Iruka joked and chuckled, but slowly stopped when seriousness lingered in the pale mans visible eye.

_Geez..._

**[------------------------------------------------------------ ^.^ -------------------------------------------------------------]**

Kakashi strolled down the street and sighed as he stopped in his tracks. looking back towards Iruka's window he watched the shadow of the tanned man dance on the closed curtains.

_Take care Iruka..._

**[------------------------------------------------------------ ^.^ -------------------------------------------------------------]**

Sun shone onto a tanned slumbering face, trying to fight the ray of light an arm tried to block the sleep disturbing rays away from the sensitive eyes that were now half open.

"Urgh.." Came Iruka's groan as he turned onto his other side, his eyes slowly sliding shut.

_Eh..wait that can't be right.._Snapping his eyes open once more the man took a look at his clock.

"I'VE GOT TEN MINUTES UNTIL CLASSES START?!" jumping out of bed like a cat Iruka groaned in pain, one hand appearing to nurse his sore back.

"S-Shit.." Trying to straighten up the man groaned in pain once again. "Oh Kami..My back..." Slowly glancing back at the clock Iruka sighed.

_Deal with it...your a man! Take the pain!.._Iruka thought as he plucked up the courage to straighten his back.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**.."

**[------------------------------------------------------------ ^.^ -------------------------------------------------------------]**

"Iruka-sensei? Is that you?" Ino asked while looking at a man looking incredibly pale and irritated. To her discription he looked more like a suspicious old man with his back all bent and a walking stick. Iruka turned to look at the blonde Kunoichi and gave a twisted smile full of pain. "E-Erm...Are yo-Do you need any help?"

"Hmm..I need pain killers.." Ino looked around and noticed that everyone else was staring at the chubby man in a weird way as well.

"Erm...If your hurt that badly...Maybe you shouldn't go to work today..."

"No I have to...Just..I need to see the Hokage.." Ino sighed and stood in front of the man.

"Iruka-sensei! As a medic in training I demand you listen to me.." Iruka smiled at the girl. "I know what! I could give you a massage..Maybe that will help!"

"I..I couldn't possibly.." Ino grinned and began shoving the chubby man towards her flower shop entrance.

"Don't worry, you will keep your clothes on sensei! Maybe all this added weight your putting on is the cause of your pain!" Iruka mentally groaned.

_If only you knew what else this 'added weight' puts me through.._

"Alright then..After that I'll ask Tsunade for advice on whether I should call in sick today.." Ino nodded and guided the man into the back rooms.

**[------------------------------------------------------------ ^.^ -------------------------------------------------------------]**

"Iruka?.." Questioned the busty blonde sitting at her desk a fine brow raised from the man almost collapsed on her floor, Shizune rushed to Iruka's side and grimaced from the others obvious discomfort. "What happened?" Iruka looked up and paled.

"I woke up to extreme backache...Ino offered a massage.."

_Definitely have to block them painful memories.._Tsunade chuckled and moved out of her chair to go and pick the man up.

"Alright then..Take off your vest and shirt.." Iruka nodded and done as he was asked, "Shizune go guard the door, anyone who needs me tell them to come back in..The afternoon.." The black haired assistant rose a brow. "..Hey even the Hokage needs a break.." Sighing Shizune nodded and walked out of the office. Iruka watched as the blonde beckoned him to sit on the edge of her desk.

"May I ask what your going to do?" Tsunade nodded and lifted her hands.

"I'm going to check were else is sore.."

"Why?"

"To see if your getting the same results a woman would during pregnancy.." Iruka nodded and shivered when cold hands touched his torso, soft fingers pressed lightly around his chest, the pressure getting greater and greater until:

"Ow!.." Pulling back the woman smirked.

"Alright..For a woman her breasts hurt..A lot..Your going to experience the same pain apparently.."

"Apparently?.." Iruka said while rubbing his sore chest.

"Well..I don't know my own strength sometimes..Haha!" Iruka laughed nervously and watched the woman lift her hands again. "Well lets see what else you find sore.."

_Why do I have a feeling I'm going to feel worse than what I was?.._

**3 months later**...**[------------------------------------------------------------ ^.^ -------------------------------------------------------------]**

Iruka stood in front of his mirror and groaned at the defined baby bump on his stomach, Kakashi still hadn't been sent back but he seemed to be writing to the tanned man everyday or when he could find the time to write a letter. Sighing at the obvious abnormality of a man having a pregnant stomach Iruka turned towards his doorway.

_Tsunade-sama said that I might have to have a c section at an early stage..And just my luck, news of Naruto coming home earlier than planned came to us..I've had to take leave off teaching because of my obvious bump and wearing these thick, huge jumpers in this heat wave makes me not want to go out..._Groaning the man waddled into his kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I really need to buy some food though..." Heaving an exhausted sigh the chubby man made his way to the front door.

Making his way down the street the man looked at all the buildings with a smile on his face.

"Ah Iruka? Umino Iruka?" Blinking the chubby man turned to look at a familiar face.

"Jun?.." The chocolate brown haired woman with tribal markings on her face smiled warmly.

"Hey old team mate..." Swallowing thickly Iruka took a step back. "..I've come back to go on that date you asked me out on...ages ago.." Blushing Iruka tried to straighten his thick jumper.

_Jun..My first love.._

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco**

**Read and Review! X x x x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Enter Jun**

* * *

Iruka stared at the woman a little longer causing her to giggle.

"Iruka you...Seem a little bigger.." Blinking once again the tanned man swallowed thickly.

_No duh!..I'm pregnant.._He replied in his head his brow slowly turning into a frown as he looked at her.

"What do you want Jun?" The woman stopped giggling and looked to the floor with a hurt expression taking over her face.

"..I...I have been dreaming of this moment..Iruka...I'm.."

"I'm not going to forgive you easily..." Came the mans unusually cold tone, the woman slowly glanced up at the mans face and smiled apologetically.

"..That means you will at some point..Right?" Iruka crossed his arms, his forearms resting on the bump that was on his stomach.

"Depends how long you decide to stick around for..." The woman looked to the ground once again and sobbed, sighing Iruka looked around and noticed that she was causing a scene. "Look..Jun I need to grab a few things how about you come with me and come back to mine, I still deserve an explanation to your sudden disappearance.." Looking up the woman wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

Iruka opened his door and let the woman walk in first, his brown eyes looking at all the bags she was holding.

"Wheres the kitchen?" She asked as she looked around the hall way, Iruka slipped off his shoes and walked past the woman throwing the bags onto the kitchen counter.

"So go on...Tell me.." The woman now beside him slyly glanced over at him and then started taking out the groceries from the brown bag, Iruka didn't make eye contact with her instead he was taking the contents out of the bag and putting the food into the empty cupboards.

"..Well..I...I don't have a reason for suddenly leaving.."

"Very well..Then I guess you should go because I'm not going to forgive that.." Frowning the woman grabbed onto Iruka's back, causing the man to stop stocking up his cupboard and look over his shoulder.

"Please Iruka..I..I..Was scared.." Iruka turned back to the cupboard and closed the door.

"Of what?!"

"I didn't want to be a ninja anymore...Mizuki he.." Gritting his teeth Iruka spun around and glared at the woman.

"Yes I know he broke your heart!..So you used my affection for you and then crushed me.." Jun bit onto her bottom lip and looked away.

"No Iruka...I love you.." The pregnant man flinched causing Jun to glance at him with concern in her eyes. "Iruka?! What's wrong?"

_Damn it that was a kick and a half.._

"Nothing..Look..Jun..I don't need this now..Just..Leave.." The woman gasped and a tear rolled down her cheek, Iruka watched how her bottom lip trembled and then his eyes watched her leave the kitchen, his ears picking up the slamming of his front door caused him to groan.

_I really don't need this.._

"Tsunade-sama!!" The blonde woman looked up at her distressed assistant.

"What Shizune?" The black haired woman rushed to Tsunade's desk and handed the busty blonde a clip board. "What's this? Recent results of Iruka's check up?" The worn out assistant nodded and walked behind the Hokage. "..Isn't it to soon for this?"

"That's what I thought..The development is happening way quicker than what a woman would be going through.."

"This is extraordinary...If we manage to find out how this happened and it gets into the wrong hands...It could be potentially dangerous.."

"I know...Think of the strong ninja they could bring from this.."

"So..We've already stopped giving Iruka hormone pills...Good thing to...Shizune I want you to see the possible damage it could do to the child if we end up doing the C section in two months time.."

"Hai!.." The blonde woman sighed and put the clip board down onto her desk,

"Seems I should contact Kakashi.."

Iruka sat in the dark rubbing his stomach, he was currently lounging on his sofa re-thinking the things Jun had said to him.

"Why now?" He spoke out into the darkness flinching when the baby decided to kick once again.

"Urgh..Quite a kick you got their girl.."

_Girl...Hmph..Who am I kidding, how can I think about a love life when I'm..Well..Pregnant?!..Urgh ...I've got so much to decide about and..She walks back in...I don't understand...Oww Kami this little girls got quite a foot..Or punch...Ah I should think of names!..Or does Kakashi want to..Should I wait for him?..When is he coming back?...It's a little lonely when the only people who knows this secret are the Hokage, Shizune and the man who caused me to be this way..And he's away..Hmm..How about Aoi?..Aoi is a nice name...Would Kakashi like Aoi?..._

Iruka woke up to a headache and a frown picking at his brow. It seemed the woman not only appeared in reality but also in his dreams, groaning, Iruka slowly rolled out of the bed and sighed as he ran a hand through his knotted locks, brown orbs glanced over at his reflection when he passed the mirror.

_Geez your a big girl..Only five months now right?..I'm sure you shouldn't be this big..Or is that normal?.._Starting to wish that he listened more in the detailed session of sex ed with the nurse when he was younger, Iruka strolled into the kitchen his hands automatically resting on his bump.

"Iruka??" The man froze in his steps and took a step back into the hall his eyes wide as he stared at his front door. "Iruka?..Are you awake?" A sudden knocking sounded and the man groaned and lightly hit his head against the kitchen door frame.

"Coming, wait a moment.." The front door opened to reveal a now fully dressed Iruka with his hair tied up roughly, the frown that was placed nicely on his brow remained as he stared at the woman holding up a bag with steam flowing out of it.

"Hey Iruka..Look I'm sorry for yesterday...Can we start over? Like fresh?..I brought breakfast!" looking at the food the man rose a brown brow slowly then his eyes roamed over to look at the hopeful look the woman was wearing.

"Sure...Come in.." Smiling the woman entered the mans house and took off her shoes.

"So Iruka tell me what I've missed out on.." The brown haired man rose a brow and followed his ex team mate into his kitchen, walking up to a cupboard to grab two plates.

"Tea, coffee?" He asked while turning on his kettle,

"Coffee please.." Iruka nodded and grabbed a mug and a glass, "..So..Are you working? On break?"

Iruka shut his eyes in a irritable manner and inhaled sharply.

"I'm on break...I work as an academy teacher..Also do a shift in the mission room.." The woman gasped and put the two bakes on each plate.

"An academy teacher?..Hmm never thought you would do that..You was a trouble maker after all, why you decide to teach trouble makers?" Iruka laughed and glanced over at the woman.

"..Well..I..I liked to see how the Pre-Genin's flourish..It makes me joyful to see an old student turn into a strong ninja.." Jun watched as the mans smile grew warm and those brown orbs filled with mixed emotions.

"Sounds like your happy with what your doing..." Iruka nodded and poured the now boiled water into the mug.

"That's about it really...What about you?..Where did you end up running off to?" The woman took the mug that was offered to her,

"Well..I went to a small run down village and began working in the fields with this nice family that took me in.." Iruka nodded and walked over to his fridge to take out the orange juice and poured it into the glass waiting beside his plate. "..I learned a few things about herbs and wild life..The different kind of birds that lived in the forest was amazing.." Iruka looked at the woman and chuckled.

"Still obsessed with birds?" The woman giggled and took a bite into her steak bake, nodding along as she chewed.

"So..How come you put on a few pounds?.." Iruka glared at the woman.

_Obviously she hadn't lost her ability to not feel any remorse for asking such personal and rude things.._

"I..Like to eat.."

_Yeah Iruka that so wasn't lame.._Iruka mentally groaned and took at bite at the bake on his plate.

"Nothing wrong with a hungry man.." She beamed "..Just feel bad for your girlfriend or wife.." Iruka choked on his food and Jun rushed to his side. "..Iruka?!.." The man grabbed his glass and gulped down his orange juice.

"..Must have taken to big a bite and swallowed.." Smiling nervously the man slyly got away from answering the womans indirect question.

"Well...How about you show me around this village.." Iruka raised a brow and continued munching on his food. "..This place has changed so much...."

"Yeah it's been reconstructed after past destructions..." Jun raised a brow and nodded. "..So why not..Lets go after I get washed up.."

"Oh is our spot there?" Iruka finished up his bake and put his plate in the sink,

"Eh?"

"You know that secret place we would go...When we was feeling discouraged and scared.."

"Oh you mean that spot behind those bushes..Where the sun set.." Iruka stopped and looked at the hot water sloshing around in the sink. "..You really hurt me.." Jun looked at the mans back and went to touch it. "...When I said I loved you..I meant it.."

"Iruka...I still do.." Iruka turned to look over his shoulder his eyes filled with mixed emotions.

_This is what happened in my dream.._

* * *

TBC

EroCocoLoco

Read and Review :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Wavering feelings.**

**A/N: For EroPeanut hehe, I was meant to post this a while ago..But my comp decided to die on me haha...The next chappie for EroPeanut will be soon haha..I owe her two chappies hehehe :P Lots of loooooovage! :D Hope the rest of you enjoy...For those who read my other stories..Tell me what you want updated next and I will start writing after the rest of my exams :D (which is like only three...I think..Urgh crappy exams!!)**

* * *

"Iruka...I still do.." Iruka turned back to stare at his sink again,

"..Is this why you came here? To repeat history?!" He spat "..I'm not a kid anymore..You can't just run away from these things.." Jun walked up behind the man and rested her forehead on his back.

"Please..Give me a chance Iruka.."

"Jun..This isn't the best time to mess up my life..._Really!.._"

"What's wrong?..Please Iruka I swear...I swear I won't make any trouble for you, just give me a shot..." Iruka gritted his teeth and slowly turned around his eyes softening when he found himself staring into the womans eyes, eyes that were filled with regret and sadness.

"...Jun..I.." The woman looked down to the floor and slowly nodded her head.

"..I..What can I do to make it up to you Iruka?.."

"..Don't run away again.." Looking up with wide eyes the tribal marked woman smiled.

"..Do..Do..I get another chance?..Does this mean I can hope for something?.." Sighing Iruka gave a small smile.

"...I don't know..I just need to trust you again.." Beaming the woman stood back and clapped her hands together.

"Well lets start fresh then! Okay go get washed and ready!" Iruka gave a small nod and walked out of the kitchen.

"Jun you can sit in the living room until I'm ready..." The woman gave a small loved filled sigh and walked out of the kitchen.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune gently closed the door behind her and looked over at the woman scrolling through documents on her desk.

"..Yes?.." Looking up from her documents, the woman gave a tired smile.

"Oh glad to see your up and working already..." Tsunade glared and sat back in her chair, yawning.

"You got a reply from Kakashi.." The busty Hokage blinked and leaned forward to grab hold of the scroll Shizune was handing out to her. Opening it up the woman laughed and looked up at her assistant.

"..All it says is, Papa Kashi is on his way!!..." The woman barked another laugh "..Oh my, isn't it cute when fathers go all mushy" Shizune giggled,

"It's slightly weird think that Kakashi wrote that...Normally he's the calm and collected, slightly perverted ninja..." Tsunade grinned wildly and stood from her seat.

"Well lets tell the Mama that Papa is coming home.." Shizune giggled and followed the busty blonde out of the room.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

Iruka came out of the bathroom with his normal ninja uniform on and a towel on his head, he glanced over in the direction of his living area and saw Jun looking at some of his photo's. Sensing the man had come into the room the woman cleared her throat.

"Who is this boy?.." Iruka looked at the picture she was pointing to and smiled when it was Naruto eating ramen.

"Oh one a former student of mine...He's like a son to me.." Jun glanced over at the tanned man, who had a soft expression on his face as he gazed at the photo of the young boy.

"..Is this one of the student's that you are very proud of..."

"..He wishes to become the Hokage.." Jun rose a brow and glanced back at the goofy looking blond. "He's currently off training with the legendary Sannin Jiraiya.." The woman's eyes widened.

"Really?.." Iruka nodded and gave a low chuckle.

"Yeah..He is a very strong willed boy..I believe in him.." Jun squinted her eyes and frowned.

"..Isn't he..Is.."

"Uzumaki Naruto.." Blinking Jun looked over at the tanned man towel drying his hair.

"..Uzumaki?.." Iruka nodded and rose a brow at her. "...No way.."

"What?.."

"..Well..When I went on a little venture...I used to hear about a blond named Uzumaki..He would end up helping the places he passed through..." Iruka gave a huge grin.

"Ah..I'll have to buy him an extra large bowl of ramen when he returns..." Jun chuckled and looked back over at the picture of this legendary blond.

_So this is him...Hmm doesn't look to bright.._

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

"ACHOOO!" A white haired man jumped and snapped his head to look over at the blond walking next to him.

"You getting a cold Naruto?.." The blond beamed at his white haired master.

"I think a chick could be talking about me! Heh heh heh!" Jiraiya rolled his eyes and continued walking down a grassy path, Naruto put on a sloppy smirk and looked up to the sky. "..Heh! It might be Sakura-chan.."

"..Well she's learning under Tsunade..So I doubt she would be.." Naruto glared at his teacher and picked up his pace.

"..Hmph! Just because baa-chan wasn't interested in you..You old fart, doesn't mean Sakura won't like me!.." Jiraiya's white brow twitched as he watched his student speed walk past him.

"Old fart?!?!..Least I can get women.." Naruto gritted his teeth as he watched the man speed walk past him.

"Oh so mature old man!!..You making this a competition??.." The toad sage snorted,

"..Like your anywhere near the level of being competition to me.." Naruto's brow twitched as he caught up with his master.

"Heh!..Don't ware yourself out now...You old skirt chaser..." Jiraiya smirked when he saw the older teen beam over at him, a certain image coming to mind.

_..Ah Minato..Your little brat of a son does act like you sometimes.._

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

Sakura sneezed and dropped a load of books as she stood in the hospital hallway.

"..Hmm?.." The pinkette wiped her nose and frowned.

_Why do I have the feeling I'm being talked about?..._

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

Tsunade knocked on the door her nose twitching as she could feel a sneeze coming on. Both women beamed a smile when the door opened, Tsunade's smile going south when a woman answered the door.

"Who are you?.." Jun blinked and frowned from the straight forward questioning from this busty woman.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?.." Tsunade smirked.

"I am the Hokage..Now..If you didn't know that, you mustn't be from around here..." Jun rose a brow and checked the woman out. "..Who do you think your eying up.." Shizune started to sweat, Tsunade obviously wasn't a morning person and this woman really wasn't helping. Iruka obviously hearing an annoyed familiar voice came to the door.

"Oh Hokage-sama.." Tsunade rose a brow and looked over at the fresh looking Iruka.

"..You have a rather rude guest Iruka..I suggest you tell her where to find some manners.." Iruka looked over at Jun and frowned.

"..Jun..apologize to the Hokage.." Jun gave a small smile and bowed.

"My apologies, please forgive my rudeness.." Tsunade snorted and looked over at the bowing woman.

"..Are you going out Iruka?.." The brown haired man glanced at the scroll and his heart skipped a beat.

"..Umm if its an important matter then no.." Jun looked over at him with anger in her eyes.

"I see..Excuse me Hokage-sama.." Tsunade watched the woman walk past and barked a laugh.

"Hey..Jun was it?...Anytime you need healing, come to me.." Jun frowned and continued walking. "Alright Iruka...I don't like her...Who is she?.." Iruka stepped to the side to allow both women to enter his apartment.

"She is my old team mate.."

"Hmm? She was a ninja here and she didn't know who I was?..." Shizune gave a nervous laugh along with Iruka who was rubbing his scar.

"..She always was a little rude.." Tsunade raised a brow and gave a disgusted smirk.

"..Little my back foot...Anyway..I've got something to discuss to you.." Iruka looked at the womans serious face and swallowed.

_What's wrong with Kakashi?.._

"..Umm..You know your recent check up.." Iruka glanced over to Shizune who suddenly started talking, panic washing through his whole system.

_What's wrong with my child??.._

"..Well it seems your baby will be arriving sooner than planned.." Iruka frowned.

"..What's wrong with my child?.." Tsunade gave a smile,

"Nothing..Just it seems..What ever jutsu has done this, has made the progress a lot faster than normal..So in two months your child will be born.." Iruka pursed his lips together and felt his eyes water.

"Oh thank god!..You two scared the hell out of me!..I thought something was wrong with Kakashi or the baby.." Shizune smiled apologetically and watched the man slap a hand over his mouth as he let a tear roll down his cheek. "Oh..You two don't do that to me!.." Wiping his eyes Iruka looked over at Tsunade who handed him a scroll.

"I gave notice to Kakashi about the whole early birthing.." Iruka sniffed and grabbed onto the scroll, slowly opening it he laughed.

"..Papa Kashi?...." Tsunade watched the man start crying and sighed.

_Poor man..Must be going through hell with these emotions..._Shizune gave a comforting hug to the man and looked over at the busty blonde.

"Iruka..Don't be getting to stressed with things..." Iruka nodded and grabbed hold of the Hokage and brought her into the hug.

"God I love you two!!..Urgh my chest hurts!.." Tsunade barked a laugh and rubbed the mans back.

"This is slightly awkward...Your stomach is making it a little difficult.." Iruka breathed in and cried.

"You have no idea how hard I tried to keep my emotions in check around Jun..Oh my are you calling me fat?!" Tsunade pulled back and shook her head. "This is Kakashi's fault!.."

"Oh geez...You men make it sound worse..And don't let her stress you out Iruka..Keep a safe distance, remember two months isn't that long and your going to have to explain where the child came from.." Iruka stopped crying and looked at both women with wide eyes.

"Oh I didn't think about that!...What am I to do?.." Tsunade sighed.

"Well don't think to much about it..."

_Oh like thats simple.._

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco x x x x x x x x**

**Read and Review please :D hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: Memories return?**

**A/N: Here you go EroPeanut hehe..Hope you all enjoy hehe**

* * *

Iruka sat down on his sofa and watched both women take a sip of their drinks. Tsunade was drinking sake and Shizune was drinking tea. Grinning as she put her cup on the coffee table Tsunade licked her lips.

"Okay..I've also got some things to discuss with you about the health of the baby and the effects it could have on having the C-section at an early stage" Iruka nodded, "..Okay..Well you could suffer from extreme blood loss, which we hope won't happen because theres the risk of you dying..." Iruka nodded once again, worry filling his brown orbs as he looked over at the black haired woman taking another sip of tea. "Also we're not to sure on whether the child will be premature or the downsides to this jutsu.." Feeling a little uncertain about the uncertainty Tsunade was having Iruka spoke up.

"..So..Your saying my child could be deformed or.."

"Well on the scans and records we have, your child seems perfectly healthy...But this seems to be an experimental trial of the jutsu.." Iruka groaned and rubbed his head.

"Tell me something I don't know...So basically your saying anything can go wrong?.." Tsunade nodded and smiled.

"But have no fear....You have me to help.." Iruka gave a nervous laugh, "Anyway..Kakashi should be here by tomorrow..If he decides to not take any breaks.." Iruka gave a small smile and watched the busty blonde down another cup of sake. "..So when he's here we can all have a nice conversation about whats going to happen in two months time.." Iruka nodded once again and looked at both women.

"As the father he should know about the health of the baby.." Tsunade put her now empty cup down onto the coffee tables surface and licked her lips.

"..Oh and we will be discussing on what you and Kakashi will be doing about the babies where abouts...Whether you like it or not, some how the secrets going to come out..And your mainly the one we need to clarify things with.." Iruka frowned and heaved a sigh.

"..The easiest and stress free option seems to be letting everyone know when the time comes..You know when I end up taking the baby out side.." Rubbing his face with his hands Iruka yawned. "...I should be used to not having anyone to date...But if that causes trouble for Kakashi..With the women.." Tsunade gave a small burp and whispered 'pardon me'.

"Personally I don't think Kakashi cares...He's an apparent genius..So I'm sure he would have thought about the consequences..." Iruka smiled and rubbed his stomach.

"So..In two months I'm gonna see my child's face.." Shizune gave a small chuckle and moved over to sit next to the brown haired man.

"..Have you thought of any names Iruka?.." The tanned man looked up at the black haired medic and smiled.

"If it's a girl..I want to call her Aoi....I haven't thought of a name for a boy..I want a girl.." Tsunade smirked as she chucked another cup load of sake down her throat.

"Eh..Iruka...When the youngsters born..Lets go celebrate!..Bet you've been craving for a stiff drink!" Iruka rose a brow at the pink cheeked lady.

"Ah Tsunade-sama...I know you requested that drink...But it's a little to early to be drunk.." The busty blonde gave a sloppy laugh.

"I'm the Hokage...Not you!.." Shizune sighed and shook her head slowly at the busty blonde who was downing another cup of sake. Iruka just smiled nervously and watched the woman guzzle another cup full of sake.

"..I see.."

**x-X-x-X-x**

"Hey Jun.." The dark haired woman turned around and looked at an out of breath chubby man.

"Iruka?.." The tanned man nodded and gave a tired smile.

"Sorry..The Hokage needed to speak to me..." Eying up the mans features Jun sighed.

"No I'm sorry for leaving in such a rude way...I acted so immaturely.." Shrugging it off Iruka looked around the busy street.

"Forget about it..If you want..I could show you around?.." Smiling, the tribal marked woman grabbed onto the mans hand.

"Of course.."

Ino walked out of her shop and put some flowers in a bowl, her blue eyes narrowing when she noticed her old over weight teacher walking off hand in hand with some dark haired woman.

"Hmm?..Who is she?..."

**x-X-x-X-x**

A silver blur jumped onto another branch and leaped, a stern looking onyx eye kept a firm gaze on the obstacles ahead.

_If I don't take any breaks I can make it to the village in no time...I should be able to hold out..I've had a whole resting day....I wonder how Iruka is doing...Hmm...I wonder how big hes got...Hmm..I wonder if he's giant..I want my boy to be big and strong....Two months I'm going to be a daddy..._A huge goofy grin was plastered under the navy mask Kakashi was wearing.

"..Papa Kashi.." Chuckling like a school girl the man picked up his pace.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Iruka stretched in his seat and looked out of the window. He had showed Jun around the old spots they would go to when they were younger, they decided to take a break and eat at a small restaurant, sitting alone as the woman had gone to the rest room Iruka allowed himself to clear his mind of the stress inducing thoughts and think of other unexpected things.

_Hmm...I most probably won't be seeing Kakashi...Even if he does come back tomorrow he will be tired.....I wonder how he's been..It's a relief that he can return..._A small smile crept onto the mans face and brown orbs widened.

_Am I happy because I want my child to have a father the moment she comes into the world....Or Because I miss him..Wait why would I miss him?...No, of course I don't miss Kakashi..I'm just hormonal..Yeah...Right.._Jun came walking towards her table and frowned from the confused expression on her old team mates face.

"Iruka?.." The brown haired man frowned as he stared at the table's surface. "Iruka?.." Raising a hand to his mouth the man looked up his whole facial expression remaining bewildered.

"...Y-Yes?" Jun looked at the man skeptically,

"..You okay?" The man nodded and she remained staring at him.

A Sudden hazy image invaded Iruka's vision and a strong husky voice filled his head _**"Ah..Nn...Wait..Uh! Kakashi.." **_. Bolting up, Iruka stared wide eyed at the dark haired woman who was frowning in confusion.

_What was that?..That was me..Wait...That was me..And..A memory? Or a fantasy?.._Covering his now extremely red face Iruka bowed at the extremely baffled woman.

"..A-AH..Um...S-Sorry..Jun..I..Totally forgot something!!" Shifting himself out of the tight space he was in Iruka placed money on the table side and left the restaurant.

_Oh my Kami...I'm..I'm turned on!!..._Mentally screaming the tanned over weight man started jogging down the street, his jog halting to a fast walk when he ran out of breath..._Oh My..Why me?..First Jun returns and now I find out I have the.._Still covering the lower half of his mouth the man closed his eyes..._Does this mean, my memories have returned?...Or are? Oh..does that mean Kakashi to?...Is this why I think I like Kakashi?.._

"_**Ah..Uh..Fuck!..Kakashi!.."**_ _**A sweaty, tanned and naked Iruka was bent over the side of the silver haired mans bed, ass lifted in the air and pale hands keeping a firm grip on those hot hips, while tanned hands were clinging onto the bed sheets ragged breaths and moans filled the plain room and an intoxicated silver haired man pounded into the academy teacher, each thrust causing the mans moans to grow louder**_...Iruka gasped and blushed even more furiously.

_Why are they returning??..Is it because the jutsu is almost complete?..Oh my..We did it in that position?..Oh my if I get anymore I'm.._Groaning outwardly the man slyly moved his hand over to his groin.

_Great I'm hard...What the hell!!..I am not gay!!..Kakashi!! This is your fault...No..._

"It's not his fault...We both did this..So..We share the blame.."..._How the hell will I?..I can't even see my damn penis!!..Oh forget it, I'm going to take a cold shower it wouldn't be right to jack off when Ka-...What was I going to say?..Oh my..Ahh..AHHH AHHHHH.._Taking off like a rocket the tanned man darted for his apartment.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Kakashi carried on hopping branches, keeping his guard up for any rogue ninja or enemies.

"_**Iruka..I want you..Come back to mine..." Kakashi whispered into a drunken tanned mans ear as he trapped the man against one of the bars walls, they were gone unnoticed by everyone who seemed preoccupied with socialising and getting drunk. A bashful looking Iruka glanced over to meet a dark eye staring at him hungrily, his tongue running along his lips as a small grin appeared. **_

"_**Pardon?.." Kakashi's eye narrowed and he leaned in close to the mans ear. **_

"_**..I know your playing hard to get sensei...I also know that your hard down south as well.." Iruka moved his hand to rub against the Jonin's groin. **_

"_**Kakashi...I guess your just as turned on.."**_...Stopping on a branch the man froze.

"Eh?..What was that?..." Itching his head the man went to start again but nearly dropped when the husky voice of Iruka's moans filled his head..._Wait....Why are they returning now?...._

"_**..Uh..Iruka..Stop..I said slick me up not..Uh..I'm near my limit.." Brown orbs gazed up hazily and Iruka pulled back from the throbbing member with a pop, slowly pulling the tanned man up Kakashi roughly shoved the Chunin over his kitchen table. **_

"_**..Ka-"**_...The silver haired man swallowed thickly as the images seemed so real and the feeling seemed to feel just as real, well his manhood was certainly twitching from thinking of those lips wrapped around his..._What's wrong with me?..._

Jun frowned as she walked down the street Iruka had just went down, clear anger on her face as she stomped past.

"Whats wrong? Now you leave me? Hmm? Is this your revenge I-Ru-Ka!!" Ino watched the dark haired woman stomp past and her blonde brows knitted together.

"Hmm?..."

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco x x x**

**Read and Review please hehe**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Everything becomes clear

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while computer died and then I had to get a new one, and then there was exams TT_TT so here are two chappie for eropeanut :D and for all of you :D hope you enjoy :D x x

* * *

Ino watched the dark haired woman walk off with cautious eyes, her pale hand tugging at her apron as she ripped it off and threw it onto a near by stool, her mother noticing her daughters soon to be fleeing slammed the cash register closed and went to prevent Ino from going, but cursed when she was tugged backwards only noticing that her top was caught inside the registers draw, glancing back out of the window the woman sighed as there was no sign of her daughter.

**X-X-X**

Iruka shut his door closed and leaned his back against it, his cheeks were bright red and his palms were sweaty.

"I was a slut!..A dirty..Dirty slut..." The tanned man slowly rubbed his belly and closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. "..Why in heavens name does all this happen now...It's like people want me to go crazy..."…_Why wont the images of Kakashi leave my mind!...Urgh I'm going to have to calm my libido down.._Groaning the man darted straight for his bathroom…._I need a cold shower now! I never knew I would be such a…A..Minx!.._

**X-X-X**

Kakashi frowned as he tried to clear his head from these rather distracting memories, how on earth was he to be able to concentrate on returning if he kept replaying him pounding into the academy teacher over and over again? Blushing under his mask the man glanced around checking that no one could catch him thinking such a thing.

"….I shouldn't think that…Iruka is a fellow ninja, a man, who is having my child…" Inhaling deeply the man nodded and leaped up onto a branch. "..If he's a man then why is my little man getting excited?.." Closing his visible eye the man breathed out, a picture of Iruka's face while turning around during love making was stuck inside the Jonin's mind and it seemed he couldn't erase it.

_**Iruka was bent over the kitchen table, his hands clawing at the wooden surface as he was penetrated into, Kakashi was nipping and kissing the tanned back in front of him, both their breaths being ragged and short. **_

"_**Ah Ka-Uh…." Turning his head to the side the tanned man beckoned Kakashi to lean forward, doing as he was beckoned to Kakashi looked at the flushed face of Iruka, those lust filled eyes connecting with his mismatched ones caused him to thrust in deep and slow, the silver haired man nearly came from the sight of Iruka crying out as his prostate was hit once more, slowly pulling out Iruka thrusted his hips backwards. "..N-No..Kashi.."**_

"_**..You want me to pick up the pace Sensei?.."**_

Kakashi's face turned a deep red as the last sentence replayed in his mind, groaning the man took a huge leap off the branch and hopped onto another.

"Kakashi you dog…"..._That's something Gai might say.._

**X-X-X**

Lee charged at his sensei with amazing speed his eyes widening when he noticed his sensei was acting slightly weird.

"A-A-ACHOO!.." Gai wiped his nose and grabbed onto the foot darting his way, Lee blinking in surprise as he was thrown in the opposite direction. Tenten sitting under a tree watching the sparring session raised a brow.

"Hay fever sensei?.." The green beast turned around and put a thumb up to the girl.

"Ah..I shouldn't be suffering but, I think Kakashi is thinking about me!" Neji stopped his gentle fist training and shook his head at the man. "Oh Kakashi! My rival!..I'm thinking about you to!!"

**X-X-X**

Sneezing, the silver haired man shivered but continued to tree hop his way to the village.

"Hmm…Why do I feel creeped out?.."

**X-X-X**

A sigh filled a tiled room as a soaking wet tanned man walked out of the shower and grabbed a white towel.

_Urgh..If I'm getting them does that mean Kakashi is?...How embarrassing, how will I face him now?..._Sighing again the man wrapped the towel loosely around his waist, finding it a little challenging as there was a stomach in his way.

"Urgh how will I explain my sudden departure to Jun now?..." Came an irritated mumble.

**X-X-X**

Jun continued stomping down the street with a horrible scowl fixed on her brow as she eyed up her surroundings.

_So Iruka thinks that he can just leave me? I don't think so! Me and him will be together, together for ever!! And I'll have a family with him..For once I shall have a family.._Ino quietly hopped onto another rooftop, her eyes narrowing when the woman made a odd turn down an alley way.

"…What is she up to?.." Came the teens whisper as she turned in the same direction the suspicious looking character had gone in. Jun carried on walking down the alley way and looked around, a small smirk growing on her face as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ino gasped and hopped down into narrow path a concerned frown picking at her brow as she looked around.

"So you've been following me.." Ino whipped around with a surprised look on her face.

"Ah-"

**X-X-X**

Jiraiya heaved a sigh and examined the shop he was standing in front of with an upset look on his face.

"C'mon pervy sage, you can come back to this place any time…I can't wait to get back to the village!!" The white haired pervert glanced over at the beaming blond and heaved another sigh.

"Fine...Seeming as your trainings finished early we might as well…Head back.." Naruto glared over at the kicked puppy look his master was giving him and turned around.

"HERE WE COME KONOHA!!" Naruto jogged off with a burst of energy and Jiraiya glanced back at the shop as he slowly walked off.

"..Ah such beautiful women they had there to…"

**X-X-X**

Laying down on his bed the tanned man looked up at his ceiling.

"Why do I have this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach?..." Exhaling thickly the man slowly closed his eyes.

"_**Iruka...Lay down.." The exhausted tanned man glanced behind him to see a sweaty Kakashi staring at him intently, "I'm up for another round…"Crawling to lie in the middle of the bed, Iruka flopped onto his back. "I want to see your face clearly this time, that alright?" The husky voice Kakashi was speaking in caused the pleasure filled teacher to yank the pale man on top of him, forcefully latching his mouth onto the silver haired nin's and allowing entrance to that skillful tongue, Kakashi spread those tanned legs nice and wide and broke the kiss. Iruka looked down to see Kakashi's awakened throbbing member and glanced back up to see the older man staring at him. **_

"_**KaKashi..." Kakashi leaned forward from the unusual tone of voice, his thumb wiping away the cum that was spilling out of that puckering entrance. **_

"_**Iruka.." The panting tanned man closed his eyes and breathed in heavily, the sensation of that thumb brushing along his needy entrance was enough to get him started, but that voice. **_

"_**..I love your voice Kakashi.." Raising a brow, the silver haired man moved closer so his lips were brushing against Iruka's. **_

"_**..I know we're drunk..And this won't happen again..But I feel the need to say this.." Opening his eyes Iruka looked up with a smile. **_

"_**You don't have to…I would say it to.." **_

Iruka snapped his eyes open and pushed himself up into the sitting position, once again his heart was racing and he felt weird.

"This is insane, it's like I'm watching my own porno film…But…What was he going to say?.."

**X-X-X**

An uncomfortable groan filled a dark and dusty room, slowly opening up her eyes the blonde ninja groaned once again, there was a piercing pain running all the way up her arms and she couldn't feel her legs. Swallowing the girl blinked, she was leaning on something hard and she couldn't move her arms…_Fuck! Where am I?..I knew something wasn't right with her!_..Narrowing her eyes the girl barely made out the layout of the room, shuffling around a little hoping to free her arms from what ever was binding them Ino cried a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco :D Hope you enjoyed.**

**Read and review please :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Everything becomes clear part 2

* * *

Throwing on a jumper the tanned man checked himself out in the mirror.

"Tsunade might be able to tell me what this is about.." Came Iruka's nervous tone of voice as he made a few hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, glancing at the paper work yet to be done with killing intent.

"Urgh I'd rather go back to loosing at gambling than do all this.." Looking up the woman stared at the place where a puff of smoke appeared. "What's wrong Iruka?" Hazel eyes examined the tanned flushed face and a blonde brow rose.

"..Um...The memories are coming back.." Tsunade frowned and pointed to a chair.

"Sit and dish!" Gaping the man took a seat and stared at the woman with disbelief. "I mean, tell me what's been happening in these memories" Feeling uncomfortable with having to describe his sexual antics to the woman Iruka looked to the floor.

"..Well..Just me and Kakashi…Doing.._Things_.." The busty woman could have smirked from the clear innocence and embarrassment the man was going throug, but chose to remain professional and simply nodded her head to urge the teacher to continue. "..Although that's not useful to you, as you may need to know the start of it all, unless what I'm getting is the start.."

"..What do you mean?" Iruka twiddled his thumbs and closed his eyes.

"..Well..When I woke up the next day beside Kakashi and rushed to leave, there was a trail of…Of our clothes all the way to the kitchen.." Sitting back in her chair the woman nodded once again.

"..So your saying Kakashi could have gone for more rounds than the ones your seeing? And what scene are you remembering?" Flushing at the thought of Kakashi's endless rounds of sex Iruka shyly glanced up at the woman.

"…The bedroom..So I most probably am getting the last bit of the memories…" Iruka watched the busty blonde put a finger to her chin and close her eyes.

"So the possibility of Kakashi also getting back his memories would be high, unless it's just the pregnancy that's allowing you to do so….But this could also mean the Jutsu is near its end…It's most probably that and we will have to find out whether or not Kakashi is experiencing the same thin, when he gets back.." Iruka nodded.

"I thought if I retraced my steps, then maybe I could remember the beginning?.." Tsunade beamed a smile and got up from her seat.

"TO THE BAR!"

**X-X-X**

Shikamaru walked towards the flower shop entrance and saw a rather pissed off woman behind the counter.

"Ah you okay?.." The woman glanced over at the lazy teen and heaved a sigh.

"Shikamaru if your looking for Ino she's disappeared.." Rubbing the back of his head the pine apple teen looked around the shop.

"..Actually my mum made you some cake..But why did Ino leave?" The woman beamed over at the boy and took the box he was offering to her, then she heaved a sigh from the question he had asked.

"Kami knows!..She's been looking a little odd all day.." Shikamaru frowned and groaned outwardly.

"I'll go looking for her, don't you worry.." Smiling the woman petted the teen on the head.

"Thank you Shikamaru, tell your mother thanks!" Shikamaru nodded and walked out of the shop.

"..Ino..Where did you go?...Hmm..Maybe she went to Sakura.." Sighing, the dark haired boy took off towards the hospital hoping to find his team mate with the pinkette.

**X-X-X**

Ino squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm her shaky breaths, the feeling of liquid touching her cheek caused the girl to shiver, opening her mouth she twisted her face in disgust, the taste of the liquid got into her mouth.

"..Blood?.." shifting again the girl cried out in pain.

"Aww can't the ninja take any pain?" The sudden voice that filled the room caused Ino to stop breathing.

"..What…Where am I!! What have yo" Another cry filled the room and Jun switched on the lights her face filled with a dirty smirk as she looked over at the blond girl laying on the floor, bathing in her own blood.

"..If you move around to much you're going to die from loss of blood. Painfully slow, I'd rather get rid of you quickly.." Ino slowly opened up her eyes and hissed from the sudden light, but she grimaced when she saw her blood. "I've tied your arms up with a charka enforced rope that will tighten and cut into your skin like a blade when you struggle..If you're wondering why you can't move your legs is because I've placed several senbon needles in them to prevent movement and feeling.." Ino stared at the woman in disbelief and tried not to move. "Now tell me why you were following me?" Ino snorted.

"You looked way to suspicious and you was hanging around with Iruka-sensei!!"

"..Oh so you know Iruka?.."

"You better not hurt him!!" The woman cackled a laugh.

"Why would I hurt my precious future husband?" Ino blinked and twisted her face in disgust.._To think I sounded like that over Sasuke…Damn that's creepy..._Noticing the girls look Jun cut her eye. "Like you would know when you look like a pig" Eyebrow twitching the blonde girl was ready to fire a hundred wolf banes at that woman's face.

_Some one help me…_

**X-X-X**

"..Tsunade-sama…" Iruka stared at the woman with regretful eyes, the woman was drinking at the bar and he was still standing next to her. Looking over, the busty blonde got up from her stool and pulled the man to the dance floor.

"I'm just getting into character, so you was dancing?" Iruka looked at the woman disapprovingly and nodded shortly. "Alright who were you dancing with?" Iruka put a finger to his chin and frowned.

"Anko…" Tsunade chuckled and started dancing around; Iruka started moving around and froze.

"_**Dance Ruka!..Dance baby dance!!" Anko swung her hips and dipped down low, Iruka groaned and went to put his drink down onto the near by table, he put his glass down roughly as he was yanked into a huge group of people, the lights went dim and neon lights started to flash around. Slyly looking over, Iruka noticed bright silver hair glowing in the slight darkness, flinching slightly when that onyx eye connect with his brown orbs, Iruka swallowed when Kakashi made his way through the dancing crowd.**_

"_**..Ah Iruka-Sensei, you've come as well?.."The tanned man nodded and raised a brow at the glass being shoved his way. "Here drink it.." **_

"_**I've already got a drink…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and closed his visible eye.**_

"_**Yeah but I don't like this drink, and I've already paid for it..Please Sensei.." sighing the tanned man took the glass and had a sip, nearly choking from the burning sensation that ran down his neck, Kakashi watched the man giggle and look pink cheeked. "Iruka-sensei, by any chance are you a light weight?" Iruka nodded and took the drink whole causing the pale nin to watch with wide eyes. **_

"_**Oi Copy nin lets dance!!" Kakashi sighed and allowed himself to be yanked to the center of the dance floor, gasping the tanned man shimmied towards where he left his drink and took a gulp, Kakashi walked over and frowned over at Iruka looking slightly disgusted. **_

"_**What's wrong? Going to be sick already?" Shaking his head Iruka shoved his drink towards the silver haired man, "Hm?" **_

"_**Taste it, does it taste funny?" Raising his silver brow, Kakashi looked at the drink.**_

"_**It could be because you just gulped down a different drink.." Iruka narrowed his eyes and pushed the drink towards the masked lips. **_

"_**Drink Kakashi-sensei..Only fair!!" Sighing the man hooked a finger onto the edge of his mask and pulled it down; Iruka blushed and watched the man take a sip and then a gulp. **_

"_**..Hmm it's a little strong…" Iruka put a thumb up and yanked the man back to the dance floor, Gai came dancing over and smiled. **_

"_**Ah my rival I challenge you to a drinking contest!!" Iruka hiccupped and looked over at the now masked Kakashi. **_

Noticing that Iruka suddenly froze Tsunade tapped the tanned mans shoulder.

"Eh? Uh Wha?" Looking at the busty woman Iruka frowned.

"What is it? What did you see?"

" My drink may have been spiked. It tasted differently.." Tsunade narrowed her eyes and went to sit on the table nearest to her.

"So..It might not even be a Jutsu? Some sort of medication?" Iruka nodded and watched the busty blonde put a finger to her lips. "..So the culprit must have some knowledge of medical use? To create something like that almost seems like Orochimaru is the culprit.." Iruka gaped and Tsunade barked a laugh.

"If Orochimaru was here then we would have known about it by now…"

"Could it be it's one of his subordinates?" Tsunade got up off the table and led the pregnant man out of the bar.

"Maybe, but for what reason would he ask to create such a thing?..He is mainly working on his.." Reasoning in her mind the woman spoke up once more "Well this is Orochimaru we are talking about, anything with him isn't exactly impossible.." Iruka swallowed thickly and rubbed his stomach.

"Least we have some sort of lead then…" Tsunade nodded and done a few hand signs.

"It could even be Kabuto….Their both sick and twisted.."

"Great…That means the experimentation is in bad hands.." Tsunade nodded and both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**X-X-X**

A flash of silver blurred in the moonlight lit night, with a rustle of the trees, Kakashi leaped onto one of the roof tops.

"Finally home…I'm exhausted, better get some rest and see Iruka in the morning.."

"_**Iruka…" Came the husky whisper of the silver haired man as he watched the slumbering man next to him. "..Although you said I don't have to..It might be because of what we just did…But..I love you" **_

Kakashi missed calculated the distance between one roof and another and ended up landing on the ground below, the memory replayed in his mind and the man looked up at the moon.

"Damn…"

* * *

TBC

EroCocoLoco X x X x X

Read and Review please :D x x x


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Oh sweet reunion.

A/N: This is a BIG thank you to those who have reviewed :D Love to hear from you!..Much love from .EroCocoLocoXD. 3 3

* * *

Iruka groaned out loud as he stretched his arms up towards the ceiling, snapping his eyes closed as he released a enormous yawn the man went to rub his eyes, flopping the covers to the other side of him Iruka slowly rolled to get out of the bed finding it difficult to do a whole roll as there was a huge bump preventing him from extreme movement, also his fear of squishing the baby had some part to play. Groaning as the man had to literally push himself up from the bed, Iruka stretched once more before strolling out of his room and off towards the toilet.

"…Hmm..What was I dreaming about?.." He mumbled out loud as he pushed the bathroom door open and pulled down his boxers, growling when he ended up having to sit down to take a wee…_What was I dreaming about?..Oh I hate this when it happens..Tsunades boobs?...No….Naruto?..No..Oh I had the baby..Yeah..Aw.._Looking down the man rubbed on his stomach and gave a warm smile.

"I can't wait to see your little face…I hope your more like me than Kakashi, he's a bit of a pervert.." Giving a chuckle the man gave a happy sigh and went about the rest of his morning routine.

_Then again with a brother like Naruto, you're bound to become perverted no matter how hard I try to prevent it…_

_**X-x-X**_

**Beep, beep, beep, beep, be-**a pale fist came crashing down upon the alarm clock, smashing it to pieces and causing the man to groan out loud.

"Not another one.." Came a hoarse muffled voice, a silver head was currently buried in a pillow, a muscular back being revealed as the covers seemed to fall downwards. Grumbling the man rolled onto his back and stared up at the white ceiling above him, to say he was tired was an understatement, he felt like all his bodily fluids and energy levels were completely drained. "Have to see Iruka today though!" Came the pale nin's reasoning as he had a battle with his inner self about sleeping some more. Leaping out of his bed, Kakashi stretched and looked out of his window. "It's good to be home…"

_**X-x-X**_

Shikamaru was scanning the area below as he stood on a rooftop, dark bags were under the teens eyes from the lack of sleep and worry lines were engraved into is brow.

"Ino where are you?..." Came his mumble, he had already asked Choji to do some searching and Sakura had started to do some as well, although when a day passed Sakura suggested that they should tell the Hokage, Shikamaru made it clear that it was their last resort as Ino could just be out for a stroll or with some man. But even with his positive out look on the matter, he himself was feeling really uneasy about the girl's whereabouts.

_**X-x-X**_

Sakura heaved a sigh as she walked around another corner; she was exhausted and needed sleep A.S.A.P!

"Stupid Ino pulling a stunt like this!..Urgh"

_**X-x-X**_

Coughing echoed throughout a dark room, a weak looking Ino kept a hazy gaze fixated on the wooden door, her eyes were red from crying and the bags under her eyes indicated her fear of sleeping. Jun had left the room hours ago and yet she felt like someone was watching her, it could be something to do with that weird shadow in the corner of the room.

…_Shikamaru..Help me…_

_**X-x-X**_

Banging at a window caused a tattooed marked ninja to wake from his slumber, also the constant barking that now filled his ears made him wake up. Groaning the bed haired Kiba stumbled to his window, a frown picking at his brow in confusion when he saw a tired looking pineapple nin staring at him lazily.

"Shikamaru?" He whispered as he opened up the window, the one being named nodded and gave a small sigh.

"..I need a favor.."

_**X-x-X**_

Tying up his hair Iruka glanced at his stomachs reflection, Kakashi might be home today, so he will have to look slightly presentable, hearing a knocking at the door caused the pregnant man to beam and rush to answer it, but when opening it up his heart sank when he saw an excited looking Jun holding up breakfast.

"Good morning, you owe me lunch as you seemed to run off yesterday.." Iruka mentally felt relieved that the woman didn't question his odd behavior, instead he nodded and stepped aside.

"Haha alright.." Jun beamed and let herself in, Iruka gave a worn out smile and closed the door, he was somewhat wanting to shoe the woman away just in case Kakashi showed up…_Hm? Urgh I've really got confused now haven't I…Having these memories makes me believe there's something between me and him..Why would I want that anyway?..I'm not gay..Right..No! Don't doubt it! I'm definitely not gay.._

"Iruka?" Jumping a little Iruka blushed, he hadn't realized he had entered the kitchen, "What you thinking about?" She questioned in a cute voice, Iruka gave a small smile and looked at the food.

"Nothing much, so what is it this time?"

_**X-x-X**_

Kakashi strolled into the Hokage's office and beamed a smile at the expectant woman.

"Well, well Papa Kashi did arrive early last night…" Kakashi nodded and walked up to the woman, holding out his mission scroll for her to take.

"Yes, I can't wait to see how big Iruka's gotten.." Looking up and giving a smile Tsunade scanned through the document.

"Alright, I'm sure he's up and ready, have a nice time reuniting with your child's mama.." Kakashi gave a small chuckle and turned to leave.

"Will do.."

_**X-x-X**_

"Akamaru have you picked up her scent?" A loud bark came from the over grown dog and Shikamaru cringed. He wasn't to into the ear drum busting bark the dog seemed to create whenever he opened his mouth. Kiba glanced behind him to see a dozing off pineapple haired nin and smiled. "Let's find Ino.." With that the dog took his two passengers off down the street.

"..Iruka…Do you like me?" Looking up from eating the man raised a brow, his brown orbs looking up to meet her hopeful looking face.

"..Um..Yeah of course…" A smile touched the woman's lips as she leaned forward, her hand overlapping Iruka's and her face coming in close, blushing Iruka swallowed thickly.

"..Then..It's alright for me to kiss you?" Moving his head to the side the academy teacher started scratching his scar that ran across his nose.

"O-Oh you mean that L-Like.." Smirking Jun grabbed onto Iruka's chin and forced him to face her, her lips crashing down onto his the moment they faced opposite each other; eyes wide Iruka went to push the woman off him, his whole body freezing when he felt a blade touch his leg.

"..I've tried to be nice Iruka…" Came her hurt tone of voice when she broke the kiss. "..But you will never forgive me…So..Instead of trying to win you over with kindness, I might as well force you to be with me…" Frowning Iruka went to push the woman off of him, but his body stopped when the blade moved up towards his belly button. "…Be smart now Iruka, you can't be rash and hot headed now can you?..You might hurt the baby…" Jun chuckled from the stunned expression the man was wearing and leaned forward to lick the mans cheek. "..I see you're too shocked to even play dumb…" Loads of insane thoughts came rushing into the chunin's head, most of it brought on by confusion and shock, he couldn't voice his questions because his body wouldn't move. Smiling the woman made hand signs with one hand, causing the tanned man to be even more surprised, and in a puff of smoke a clone of Jun was behind Iruka chaining him to the chair. "Now be a good pregnant man and don't do anything stupid, because I made it so your child exists, I can take it away…" Frowning Iruka looked to the floor.

_**X-x-X**_

Slowly closing her eyes, consciousness giving out, Ino whimpered in pain. The smell of her dried blood lingered in the air and she couldn't fight the darkness that was invading her eye sight, slowly giving a last blink the girl saw a beam of light pierce through her eye lids, causing her body to shake in fear.

"INO!!" The concerned familiar voice gave her the will to hold out a little longer, her eyes adjusting to the light to see Shikamaru rushing to her side. "Ino.." Came his soft whisper as he wiped away a tear rolling down the side of her face. "Kiba help me set her free!!" The brown haired dog lover nodded and aided the tired looking genius.

Walking out of the abandoned house Shikamaru looked at the girl in his arms and scowled, his thumb was gently brushing against her cheek and a hatred seem to burn within his dark eyes. "I swear..I will find the person who did this Ino and I will make them pay…" Kiba nodded in agreement when the genius looked over at him. "Kiba take her to Tsunade quickly and inform her.." Kiba nodded and took the wounded blonde from the dark haired boy's arms.

"And you?" Shikamaru gave a smirk and petted Akamaru.

"Need to borrow him for a while longer.." Kiba nodded and leaped for a tree branch. Shikamaru looked at the dog staring at him and smiled. "C'mon lets go see if there's a scent strong enough to follow…"

_**X-x-X**_

Kakashi beamed a smile as he got closer to Iruka's house, he could feel weird butterflies in his stomach. It seemed that he had forgotten about his little drunken 'confession' and the rest of the memories that seemed to come flooding back as it hadn't made the man uncomfortable about seeing Iruka. If anything he was more excited to see the tanned man, could it be excitement to see his growing child in the form of a bump or simply because he would see Iruka? Either way he didn't want to over think.

* * *

TBC

EroCocoLoco x x x x

Read and Review please :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Come now!!**

* * *

Fisting his hands as tightly as he could Iruka glared at the floor, Jun had moved to sit opposite him and they had been sitting in silence, that much the tanned teacher had been grateful for; after all, all this information being forcefully shoved into his mind didn't give him enough time to think clearly. After planning out a script within his mind Iruka glanced up and frowned at the woman, opening up his mouth to say what he planned Iruka choked, he could only manage to drag out one word from his throat.

"..How?.." Jun watched the man with an evil glint in her eyes, a slick tongue appearing and running along the blade.

"..That bullshit I fed you about being with some family when I left was a cover up…" Iruka gave a small gasped chuckle as he stared at the floor; the dark haired woman giving a look of concern. "Come now Iruka….Do you mean you could have trusted the woman who betrayed you so quickly?" Shaking his head Iruka glanced over to the side of the room, his eyes full of pain.

"..I…I'm just…Wow…figured as much from you…You were always some what twisted.." Jun cackled a laughed and jabbed the blade down onto the coffee table separating the two ninja's, this causing the pregnant man to jump and look at her.

"Thank you for the compliment…." Swallowing thickly Iruka stared at the knife, his brows knitting together when he saw the sound symbol, realizing the man had caught on to something she giggled.

"..Seeming as your going to be mine, I might as well tell you how I done it right?" About to retort Iruka remained silent, no matter how twisted it could have been to impregnate a man, he was intrigued. "You see, that night Mizuki told me I was worthless to him and could never be seen as something acknowledging, I ran deep into the forest…And I ran into a man.." Iruka kept his firm gaze locked onto the woman's face, his eyes were hurting and his nose began to burn.

"Orochimaru…" He whispered and Jun nodded with the sloppiest grin one could wear on their face.

"..He saw potential within me, said I had a 'twisted outlook on life'…So I began to work with him, he used my intelligence on making drugs for transformations and deforming people….I had become my own tester, causing me to become unable to give birth…Seemed the tablets I had made were defective….With the lab's Orochimaru provided…." Iruka gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes on the woman.

"You made a drug to impregnate someone.." Jun gave a brief nod and pulled the blade back out of the table.

"..Precisely. You see Iruka, I made that drug for you, you spoke of having children and a big family the day you showed me kindness…I just thought I owed it-"

"SHUT UP!!" Came the man's cry as he looked down and let a tear roll down his cheek, he could feel a whole storm of pain and betrayal bubble within him. "..It's to late.." Came his hiss. "..The day you left was the day you missed your chance!" Jun gave a smirk when she met fierce brown eyes peering over at her.

"..I knew that when I saw you at the club, your eyes brimmed with happiness and the aura of love seemed to smother anyone who came close to you….You had forgotten all about me…So I had planned for that night, you would become mine….I would get pregnant by the drug and we would have a family….I knew you was to innocent to leave a woman you got pregnant alone…But it seems...The drug was defective…" Iruka shook his head and closed his eyes.

"..So..You drugged my drink?" Jun nodded with a smile.

"I was going to move in until the copy nin came up to you…" Iruka heaved a sigh mentally…._I'd rather Kakashi than Jun..._Blinking the man stared at her wide eyed.

"D-Defective?" Once again the woman nodded and gave a grin.

"..It seemed the egg that got implanted within you, carried all your genes…So either way if it was me you had sex with that night, I wouldn't have gotten pregnant, and neither would have you…But…" Iruka watched the woman stand up and saunter towards him, his eyes growing wide in fear when the blade ran gently along his cheek. "Make's me wonder…whose child you're actually carrying…Never knew you were such a slut as to sleep with men…" Iruka gritted his teeth and jumped when the woman's hand touched his stomach.

"..Please don't…" He whispered when the blade touching his cheek shifted.

"Does he even know I wonder?" Came her soft whisper.

"I mean…I could get rid of this thing and we could try it over?..How about that Iruka??..I'll take you back to the lab and we'll get it all fixed.." Swallowing again the man let more tears fall.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Tsunade looked over at the girl lying on her desk and frowned as she concentrated chakra to her hands, the burns and deep cuts, Kiba noticed the concerned look the woman was wearing and questioned:

"..What's wrong? Is everything going to be okay?" The busty blonde gave a nod and pointed to the small marks where Senbon needles had been placed.

"…Everything is fine, just this level of chakra control and the whole knowledge of the human anatomy is quite impressive....But..I'm sure if it was Kabuto we would have seen him by now…" Kiba swallowed and eyed up the girls painful expression that had masked her face as she slept. Tsunade sighed and continued to heal Ino's wounds.

"..Kiba I want you to go and help Shikamaru.." The brown haired dog lover nodded and rushed out of the room passing Shizune as she entered the office. "Shizune..I've healed most of it, you finish it off…I have a feeling Iruka's the next target.." The dark haired woman nodded with a fearful expression on her face but rushed over to Ino's side nevertheless.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Kakashi walked towards Iruka's door and froze, a small frown appearing beneath his headband as he sensed someone else was with Iruka.

"..Ah he has a guest…Best not intrude now then…" Giving a sigh of depression the man turned back around. "I was hoping I would get to see him…" Came his mumble.

"Ah Kakashi…" The silver haired nin turned to look towards the person calling his name.

"Shikamaru?.."

**X-x-X-x-X**

Jun wiped the mans tears away and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Iruka…I've waited for so long…I promise I'll give you a family now…" Iruka closed his eyes and breathed in harshly, he could feel the blade pressing against his stomach.

"Please don't…" Came another plea. "I beg of you…I'll do whatever you want…Just..Pleas-" Cutting himself off with a gasp the man gritted his teeth…_I feel so damn defenseless and fragile…Kakashi..I'm sorry…_

"_**Iruka…" Came the husky whisper of the silver haired man as he watched the slumbering man next to him. "..Although you said I don't have to..It might be because of what we just did…But..I love you" **_

Iruka snapped his eyes open and blushed making his old team mate frown in confusion…_That's what he wanted to say?..He..I know he couldn't have meant it for real but…It's..It's.._

"Kakashi…" came his whimpered cry, Jun frowned and her facial expression slowly turned to one of shock and fear.

"..By Kakashi…You..Couldn't mean..Hatake Kakashi…"

"That would be correct.." Gasping Jun turned around and looked over at the doorway, dropping the blade as soon as she met a piercing Sharingan eye, then her whole body went stiff.

"W-What?" She questioned, Iruka slowly raised his head and looked at the silver haired nin who was looking over at him softly.

"Ka-kashi.." Came his mumble as the pale nin suddenly appeared beside him, slowly brown orbs looked over to where Shikamaru was with a smirk on his face.

"Iru-" The sound of the wall beside them caving in cut the silver haired nin off and Shikamaru released the shadow possession jutsu he had on Jun and stepped back, his dark brow twitching when he saw a fist appear from within the dusty smoke. Jun turned her head quickly and stared at Tsunade with horrified eyes.

"..Well, well, well…Seems we found our little snake…" Kakashi glanced over at the woman with big eyes and released Iruka from the chair. "..Boy's let me have a go at her…See how well she can fight…" Jun growled as she picked up the blade beside her feet and flung it towards the busty woman, who simply dodged it and appeared beside her.

"Hmph! Pathetic!..You FAIL!" Came the woman's taunting tone as she slammed a fist into the woman's head, sending the dark haired sound nin flying through the gap in the wall, Iruka stared at the hole in his wall and gasped, his whole body tensing when a comforting hand touched his shoulder.

"..You alright Iruka?.." The brown haired man nodded and looked at the cracks in his wall, "..Iruka did she hurt you?.." Shaking his head the man looked to the floor.

"..She…Wanted to kill our child.." Kakashi gritted his teeth and darted towards where Jun had been sent flying and where Tsunade had just leaped out of. Shikamaru walked up to the man and glanced at his stomach.

"..You just said our child…Then…Your…Wow.." Iruka looked at the bewildered look the genius was wearing and gave a small chuckle. "..Well..Um..Iruka-sensei..This place isn't going to last long, so while Kakashi and Tsunade take care of that woman, let's grab your things…" Iruka nodded and watched the dark haired nin walk off towards the kitchen, taking a second Iruka looked at his stomach and gave his a small rub…._Thank you Kami…Thank you ever so much…_

Villagers gaped when they saw a woman come flying past them in the street, creating cracks in the floor when she scraped along the rough surface, finally coming to a halt. Jun lifted her head to see Tsunade walking towards her, cracking her knuckles as she tossed her head side to side, her neck giving a click as she did so.

"..Heh I knew you was off from the moment I met you.." Jun growled and picked herself up, wiping her bleeding lip with her sleeve as she did.

"..You.." Both women and the villagers looked over to the man with that anger filled tone; Tsunade raised a brow over at the rapidly spinning Sharingan and Jun's brow twitched in hesitation. "..You try to kill my child?..." Making hand signs Kakashi made two shadow clones appear either side of him. "I won't allow that!"

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco!**

**Read and Review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Kakashi's fury!

A/N: **HELLO =] everyone I'm sad to say the next chapter is going to be the last!..I'm going to thank everyone who read and enjoyed this story, and reviewed to me :D I do love reading your reviews :D I have to give a big thanks to peanut :D giving me motivation when I needed it most and of course the reviews I got from all of you did that to :D…So hope you enjoy this chappie and the last :D XD**

* * *

Jun watched as the man's dark eye glistened with a killing intent, her whole body shaking when she watched the man come darting towards her with his clones, Tsunade kept her eyes on the man as he ran past, kunai at the ready and lightning buzzing around his hand. Gritting her teeth Jun dug her hand into her pouch and pulled out some rope, her hand becoming infused with chakra the moment she grabbed onto it, eye's narrowing Kakashi and his clones swiftly dodged the incoming rope with ease, his reflexes being tested when the dark haired woman tried to whip him again with. Tsunade watched as the girls so called weapon touched the ground, her eyes widening when the area it touched crumbled.

"Kakashi don't let that rope touch you! It will take more that just your arm.." Kakashi hissed as he struggled to get close to the woman, although he could read her movement's he was finding it difficult to move in close enough. Looking over at his clones the man gave a small nod of the head, signaling them both to throw smoke bombs. Jun narrowed her eyes and pulled the chakra infused rope back; dipping a hand into her pouch she pulled out a pill and swallowed it.

Making his move Kakashi leaped up from the smoke cloud and came darting down with lightning flashing around his palm, Jun looked up and smirked, slowly lifting a finger Kakashi watched as he was blown away, the smoke being taken along with him. Slamming into a wall the man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Frowning, Jun flipped backwards, just missing the incoming foot heading her way, one hand still onto the rope she twisted it around and whip lashed it against Kakashi's face, the man disappearing in a cloud of smoke as well. Jun's power increase was not going unnoticed by the busty blonde, who was watching with cautious eyes.

"Let's see who's stronger now old lady!..Let me see how well you can fight!" Tsunade got into the defensive position as she waited for Jun to reach her, slowly flowing as much chakra towards her fists, the older woman waited. Iruka's old team mate slapped the rope against the ground to the side of her as she darted towards the Hokage, the ground exploding when the rope made contact. Leaping upwards Jun swung her weapon above her like how a cowboy would and whipped it towards Tsunade with such great force. Cursing, the busty woman leaped backwards and yanked a few villagers out of the way, breaking a sweat when the spot she was just in exploded like a mine field.

"Get out of here.." Came the Hokage's voice as she looked over at the villagers she saved, who in turn nodded and took off, turning her attention back to the dark haired woman Tsunade coughed up blood, her eyes growing wide painfully when she looked at Jun standing so close to her with an evil smirk spread across her face.

"…You should always watch your opponent old lady…This time…You fail!" She spat as she pulsed her chakra through her fist once more, sending the busty blonde she had just punched in the stomach to go flying backwards. Tsunade squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her back connect with something hard, a cry escaping her when she was sent through the brick wall and slammed against a steel plate; it seemed she crashed into an amour shop.

Jun gave a low chuckle as she looked at the smoke that appeared from the destroyed building directly ahead of her.

"Not so strong are you?" Snorting the woman inhaled deeply and gave a triumphant beam, that not lasting long when she felt the ground beneath her vibrate, frowning, the woman cautiously looked around, she had forgotten all about Kakashi, suddenly the ground just in front of her crumbled and Kakashi came shooting up, his fist connecting with her jaw and sending her upwards, vanishing on the spot Kakashi appeared in the air; slowly opening up her eyes Jun looked at the man above her, her dark eyes widening when she saw lightning appear around the man's gloved palm, sparks of illuminating blue chakra emitted around the silver haired man fiercly, Sharingan spinning and an onyx eye glowing in anger, Kakashi frowned darkly.

"Lightning Blade!" Came his cry as he darted towards the falling woman, A flash of silver and blue seemed to remain in the air as Kakashi connected his palm to the woman's chest, her whole body twitching when a piercing pain erupted through out her system, blood spewed out of her mouth as she slowly lifted her head to look at an angry Kakashi. "…My prediction for your future…Is death.." With that the woman was sent crashing to the ground, Kakashi landed like a cat not to far from the her, his beathing heavy and his hand starting to burn. Giving a sigh of relief the man went to cover his Sharingan, his body tensing when the dark haired woman slowly picked herself up, his eyes widening in shock; Jun's passive expression broke out into an evil smirk, alerting the man. Slowly, she moved her hand into her pouch causing Kakash to leap backwards, his eyes narrowing when his glanced at what she had pulled out, taking a pill she fell to the floor once more, crying out in pain. Kakashi watched with concerned as the woman arched her back and screamed, her voice turning demonic and the whole of her eyes turning black.

"..Death?..You think that could finish me??!" The silver nin was completely stunned, she managed to survive from his awesome attack and she seemed to be getting stronger.

…_It's those pills!.....What are they?.._Slowly picking herself up Jun looked over at the man, small white dots appearing in the centre of her eyes and her mouth enlarging into a big gruesome grin, her teeth growing sharper and her hands growing bigger. Kakashi watched as the ground surrounding the woman shook, his silver brow twitching from the intense chakra that was radiating from the woman.

"..What is she?.." Turning his head he looked over at a rather pissed off Hokage, who then looked just as stunned as him when she took another look at the once human looking woman.

"She's obviously taken some defective tablet…She wont last…" Kakashi blinked and looked back over at the woman who was slowly making her way over to them.

"..What do we do?"

"..I guess we wait until her body caves in to the pressure the drug is putting on it…" Blinking Tsunade watched the beast lift up the glowing rope and whip it towards them, Kakashi grabbing onto the busty blonde leaped backwards.

"…Any idea on how long she'll last?.." He muttered as he stared at the crater that had just appeared, Tsunade watched the beast drag the rope back and eyed up the bulging veins.

"..We need to give her more pills…" Kakashi stared at the blonde like she grew two heads.

"..Pardon?.." Tsunade sighed and cracked her knuckles.

"…We need to over dose her to defeat her, if we get caught by that rope we're done for.." Kakashi heaved a sigh and eyed up the pouch to the side of the woman.

"…Easier said than done…" Tsunade gave a small nod of her head and charged towards the beast, Jun roared and swung her rope around trying to hit the charging busty Hokage coming her way but failing as the woman was dogging swiftly, stopping in her tracks Tsunade grabbed onto the rope when it came her way once again, her arms shaking from the extreme pressure and the ground around her shattering. Hissing Tsunade kept a firm grip, she could feel the rope cutting into her flesh and if it wasn't for her chakra pulsating throughout her hands she wouldn't have any arms or hands to fight with. Jun growled as she tugged on the rope, Tsunade bit her lip and tried tugging backwards.

"KAKASHI GO GET SHIKAMARU!" She screamed, the silver haired nin nodded but stopped in his tracks when Shikamaru's father landed beside him.

"Need help?" Tsunade looked at the man and glared, "Take that as a yes!" Kakashi looked at him and heaved a sigh.

"Hold her still while I get close to her…"The dark haired man nodded and done his hand sign.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Roaring, Jun looked at the man binding her to the spot, and then her eyes locked onto the silver hair that was coming her way. Tsunade watched as the man grabbed onto Jun's pouch and ripped it off, his hands rummaging through it and grabbing a load of tablets. "..Ah!..Shit!.." The Hokage looked over a Shikaku with concerned eyes, noticing his struggle against the violent Jun who was trying to resist the Jutsu. Kakashi blinked and noticed the woman was keeping her mouth closed, growling, he pulled out a Kunai and stabbed her in the arm, his eyes narrowing when the Kunai didn't even brake the skin.

"..What the…" Tsunade cursed as a tug suddenly came from the rope and Shikaku was pushed backwards. Kakashi watched as the beast opened its jaws and moved in, Sharingan spinning rapidly the man made quick hand sighs, his lightning charged palm connecting once more with the chest of the beast. Tsunade watched as the copy nin kept on pressing his palm into Jun's chest, her brow twitching as she tried to keep a firm hold of the rope.

"Kakashi what are you doing!..Throw the pills in her mouth and get out of the way!!" Growling Kakashi concentrated more chakra to his palm; sparks of aluminous blue chakra surrounded him and pulsed within his hand. Shikaku got to his feet and tried to catch his breath, it seemed holding her down drained quite a lot of chakra.…_I can't loose…I have something to come back to…I have a child!.._.Came Kakashi's thought as he closed his eyes and screamed, thrusting his palm into Jun's chest, the ground beneath them crumbling from the pressure and the beast's eyes growing wide, her hands slowly reaching out to grab onto the man. Tsunade watched with stunned eyes as Kakashi blew the woman backwards, blood spilling out of her wound and her whimpers of pain echoing throughout the village as her drugs started to ware off. Iruka rushed over with Shikamaru and Kiba, cursing when Kakashi passed out, Tsunade dropped the rope and looked at her hands, deep cuts were embedded into her skin and they were feeling numb.

Glancing over at his dad Shikamaru lifted a eyebrow, his old man laughing at the look he was recieving.

"..Guess I'm not as young as I used to be…" Shikamaru shook his head and walked over to pat his father on the back.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Slowly opening up his eye, Kakashi hissed, he was in a white room that seemed to reflect the sunlight directly into his eye. Hearing a curse Iruka rushed over to the bed and beamed a smile.

"..You okay?.." Kakashi blinked and looked over at the blur, his eye becoming more adjusted to the light finally cleared his vision.

"..Iruka?..I'm in the hospital right?" The tanned man nodded and smiled.

"You drained a lot of chakra and burnt the palms of your hands…Tsunade wanted you to rest.." Sitting up suddenly, Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"What happened to that woman.."

"..Jun?..She died..If it wasn't for your critical blow she would have died painfully slow.." Kakashi nodded and rubbed his head.

"I've got a huge head ache.."

"..I've got no where to live.." Iruka mumbled, Kakashi remembered what Tsunade did to his wall and gave a light chuckle.

"..Why don't you move in with me?..I mean until your house is rebuilt?.." Iruka blushed from the memories Kakashi's place had and nodded.

"..If you don't mind…" Kakashi smiled under his mask and looked at the mans stomach,

"WOAH…Your huge!" Iruka frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"..Who's fault is that?!" Kakashi gave a small chuckle and laid his hand on top of Iruka's stomach.

"Mine and I'm proud it happened.." Iruka fought down the blush that was asking to appear and scoffed instead, Kakashi raised a brow and felt a kick, bringing a warm smile to his face.

* * *

**One More chappie to go :D**

EroCocoLoco

Read and Review please :D x x


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Has the storm settled? Final Chapter :D

A/N: **AH thanks for reading, there's so much love for all of you!! *throws hearts at readers* …now with most of my stories I'd ask you guys if you would like a sequel…Totally up to you guys, so if I get enough reviews asking for it then I'll write you a sequel :D well I hope you enjoy the final chappie :D Lot's of cheeeeesy love from .EroCocoLocoXD.**

* * *

Iruka finished moving his things into Kakashi's place, a small blush gracing his face when he walked past the bedroom.

"Iruka..Where should I put this?" The tanned man glanced over to the silver haired nin holding up a picture of Naruto.

"..Oh you don't have to put any of these up..I mean it's only until I get my place rebuilt right?.." Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head.

"..Actually I was wondering if..You would like to live here...Permanently. I mean this place has enough room for the kid..and..I thought it would be nice to.." Slowly stopping in his tracks the man kept rubbing the back of his head. "..What I'm trying to say is…I want to live with my child and it's 'mama'…" Iruka blushed and looked to the floor.

"..I don't mind…It's just..If that's what you want..Then I won't reject the offer…" Kakashi beamed a smile under his mask and looked at the picture of Naruto.

"..So where should I put this then?.." Iruka chuckled and waddled over to the man.

"..Shall we put it on the wall by the door?.." Kakashi made a small noise and followed the man out of the room, leaning against the door frame to watch the brown haired pregnant man position the photo on the wall with a content smile on his face.

"_**I love you…"**_ Kakashi sighed from the memory, catching the attention of the brown haired man.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Kakashi shook his head and allowed his eye to follow Iruka when the tanned man passed him.

…_I wonder if there will be a time where I would say that to him again…_

**X-x-X-x-X**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Tsunade rubbed her temples with her bandaged hands and glared at the blond who was standing in the centre of the room whining. "SEE PERVY SAGE IF WE CAME SOONER WE COULD HAVE KICKED SOME SERIOUS ASS!!" Jiraiya heaved a sigh and rubbed his face, Iruka just watched the boy and gave a small nervous smile, looking over Naruto pointed at the man's stomach. "AND WHY IS IRUKA FAT AND LIVING WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Kakashi heaved a sigh and Iruka slapped Naruto's hand away,

"Naruto it's rude to point…And I'm not fat…I'm…" Shikamaru walked past the Hokage's office with a load of books in his hand, loosing his balance when a huge scream erupted.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! YOUR WHAT??!!! WITH WHO?" Growling Shikamaru picked up his books, a small smirk appearing when Iruka must have given the blond idiot the news. "OOOOOOOOH KAMI NO!! KAKASHI?!"

**X-x-X-x-X**

Tsunade downed another sake bottle and slammed it down onto her desk once emptied, Jiraiya raised a brow.

"So Orochimaru was down to it all?" Tsunade wiped her mouth and sloppily gave a smile.

"Could be, he must have had some sort of knowledge of Jun's experimentations. So I have no idea…" Jiraiya nodded slowly and watched the woman wobble out of her seat.

"..Hey Jiraiya…I haven't seen you for a while.." The white haired man sweat dropped and nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" Tsunade smirked and pointed out of the window.

"TO THE BAR!!"

**X-x-X-x-X**

Shikamaru stopped outside the flower shop and entered. Ino's mother looked up and gave a small smile, her index finger pointing to the door behind her, taking the signal Shikamaru walked up to the door and opened it, slowly walking up the stairs he opened another door, finally entering the upstairs of the shop. Sighing Shikamaru looked at the blonde girl sitting in a chair.

"Ino.." Glancing over the girl gave a small smile.

"Shika..." The pineapple haired nin glanced at the girls legs and looked to the floor.

"..Still can't walk.." Ino looked at her bandaged legs and shook her head.

"…Nope..I really need to get stronger..Asuma-sensei said she was skilled in fighting…But I.." A gasp escaped the girl's lips as she covered her face and wept; Shikamaru walked over to the girl and embraced her.

"..No matter what, I swear we won't leave you…We're a team remember that.." Ino nodded and hugged the boy back, "…Without you we haven't got our Ino-Shika-Cho trio.." Ino gave a small chuckle and pulled back to look at the lazy boy.

"..I thought I was going to die Shikamaru..But…You saved me.." Shikamaru gave a small smile and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"…Me and Choji won't let you die…We have each others back, you got that?" Ino smiled and nodded.

"Where is Cho?.." Shikamaru sighed and took a seat next to the girl.

"Getting snacks.."

"..For? Like I need to ask..." Shikamaru gave a smile.

"We're going to have a team bonding session.." Groaning Ino shoved Shikamaru off the chair. Ino had noticed the usual lazy teen had been acting a little weird around her, but she didn't mind, she liked the talkative Shikamaru, while Shikamaru was looking at the girls face with sadness hidden behind them eyes…_.I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again…_

**Two months later:**

"Naruto stop pacing…" The blond glanced over at the silver haired man who was sitting on a chair inside the waiting room; exhaling thickly the blond took a seat next to the pale nin and patted the man on the back.

"..You know Kakashi…Your child's going to become awesome.." Kakashi lifted a brow and looked over at the blond.

"..I know…I just hope…" Naruto gave a comforting squeeze on the man's shoulder and smiled warmly.

"..Iruka's going to be fine…Tsunade's the one doing it.." Kakashi nodded his head and looked towards the door.

-

"_**..Um..Kakashi.." The silver haired nin looked over at the pregnant man eating some cheese. "I was wondering…Did you..Uh..Get..The..Memories back?.." Kakashi tensed and looked back at his book. **_

"_**..It's vague…" Iruka looked at the man and blushed. **_

"_**..Oh right…Yeah same.." Kakashi caught a small glimpse of the man and smiled. **_

"…_**I mean..The part I got was on this table right here.." Iruka choked on the cheese he was eating and Kakashi rushed to his side, patting his back as gently as he could, once he stopped chocking Iruka glared at the man. **_

"_**..Couldn't you have waited for me to stop eating my damn CHEESE!!.." Kakashi chuckled and leaned closer to the fuming pregnant man. **_

"_**..So what 'vague' part did you get?.." Iruka blushed and looked at the cheese on his plate. **_

"…_**Hmm…I can't remember.." Kakashi pulled back and went to sit in his seat. **_

"_**..I see…So I wasn't good enough to remember…" Iruka frowned from the man's childish tone and puffed out his cheeks.**_

"…_**I got the bedroom scene…You're the one who said I love you.." This time it was Kakashi's turn to choke, but instead of cheese he choked on his spit, Iruka smirked from the blush that was appearing on the other nin's face. **_

"_**..Well..Um..I can't remember that.." Kakashi mumbled. **_

"_**..Sure..It's very vague isn't it?" The silver haired man nodded and stood up. **_

"_**..I'm going to..See Gai…"Iruka muffled a laugh and watched the man leave quickly. **_

**_-_**

Giving a small warm smile to himself, Kakashi chuckled, Naruto frowned in confusion.

"..I've grown attached to him within these two months…" Naruto raised a brow and scratched the back of his head.

-

"_**KAKASHI I HATE YOU, WHO'S FAULT IS THIS? CALLING ME FAT.." Naruto stopped by the door and heaved a sigh, the 'couple' was at it again and it always seemed to be because of Kakashi's lack of understanding that Iruka is quite emotional. **_

"_**You jammed me in the doorway! Iruka please I didn't..Ooh don't slam things, it's not nice…Iruka..I hope our child doesn't have a temper like yours!" Naruto turned around and went to walk back down the street. **_

"_**BEG YOUR PARDON MR PERVERT? SHOULD I SET ALIGHT YOUR LITTLE PORNO BOOKS!!" **_

"_**I beg you no Iruka, don't be so cruel!..Please! OH MY KAMI NO!!"**_

**_-_**

Naruto gave a small laugh and burst out into a fit; Kakashi glanced over and rolled his eyes.

"HAHA you two would make a cute couple..." Kakashi smiled under his mask and brightened up when Tsunade walked into the room, Naruto grew silent and the busty blonde woman gave a smile.

"Congratulations Kakashi..Your a father.." The silver haired nin stood up immediately.

"..How's Iruka?" Tsunade smiled.

"He's fine but exhausted…If you want you can go see him before he rests..." Kakashi nodded and followed the woman out of the room, Naruto close behind.

**X-x-X-x-X**

"Hey brat" Tsunade tugged onto the back of Naruto's shirt when he went to enter Iruka's room. "Let them be alone for a minute" Naruto nodded and waited outside with the blonde medic.

Kakashi strolled into the room and pulled down his mask revealing a warm smile, Iruka stared at the silver haired nin and gave a lazy smile in return.

"..You okay?..On the way to your room Tsunade said you're exhausted because of your lack of blood…" Iruka nodded and his eyes followed the pale man as Kakashi took a seat next to his bed.

"..Kakashi.." The man nodded from the hoarse tone, "…We found something out.." Kakashi frowned and nodded slowly, the excitement within him bubbling when the door opened to two nurses walking in, holding two babies, slowly Kakashi's eyes widened and he stood up.

"..Twins…" He whispered, Iruka stared up at the man and smiled.

"Turns out Tsunade didn't notice, as it was her first time ever experiencing male pregnancy…" Kakashi stared at the little child being handed to him, his eyes growing softer when he saw what he wanted.

"..It's a boy.." Iruka gave a small chuckle and held onto the other little baby.

"..Yes their both boys.." Moving to sit on the edge of the bed Kakashi looked at the other baby Iruka was holding in his arms.

"..I..I don't know how to feel in this situation.." Came Kakashi's whisper, Iruka glanced up and then back down at the little baby moving its arms around stiffly. "..I..Might cry..I'm so happy right now.." Iruka gave a small smile and watched the pale hand move over and grab onto the tiny little child's hand.

"..What should we call them…" Iruka gave a small smile.

"Hmm..How about, Kiseki and Arashi?" Kakashi looked at the two children and then back at the flushed Iruka.

"..Miracle and Storm?.." Iruka nodded and played around with the little hand that was darting upwards.

"Kiseki and Arashi Hatake…" Kakashi looked over and his eye softened when he met Iruka's brown eyes.

"…Iruka.." Iruka gave a small smile, Kakashi giving the same and leaning down to give a small chaste kiss onto the man's lips. "..Thank you.." …_I love you…_

**The End**

"WAAAAAAAAAA!!!.." Kakashi grunted as he was hit once more, groaning the man opened his eye and rolled out of the bed, his eye focused on the slumbering tanned man beside him for a minute. Groaning Kakashi slowly walked out of the bedroom and into the kid's room, lucky for him Arashi was a heavy sleeper so his brother's cries didn't wake him. Groaning once again, he walked up to the cot labeled Kiseki and picked the little boy up; he gave a small yawn before strolling out of the room and entering the kitchen. When Kiseki wouldn't take his bottle Kakashi sniffed and grimaced, looking down his child's diaper he cringed from the poo that was stuck to finger.

"OH YOU LITTLE….AH IT'S EVERYWHERE!?!?!.." Iruka rolled onto his back and gave a cheeky chuckle.

"Save the best for daddy right Kiseki?.."

* * *

A/N: **Ah thank you everyone who reviewed and liked this story, I hope the ending was to your liking :D hahaha once again I'll repeat those who want a sequel request it :D I'm sure it will be just as fun to write haha XD until next time, thanks for reading, much love! .EROCOCOLOCOXD. **


	17. Sequel Notice :D

**ELLO! I just thought I should notify people that the sequel has been put up now and it's called A Storm's Ending :D Baaaaaaaah I hope you enjoy it just as much as you did with this story, which by the way I have to send so much love out to you guys. XD I'm really happy to know this story went down so good.**

**Lots of Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesy Loveage!!!!!**

**EroCocoLoco ~ x x x x x x x tehe!!**


End file.
